A Lovely Calling
by Muffliat0
Summary: El amor puede nacer de una simple mirada, y Lily lo sabe, para su desgracia, la primera vez que eso le ocurrió fue del novio de su prima Victoire, y ella tenía tan solo 9 años, han pasado los años, y ella se sigue sintiendo de la misma manera hacia Teddy.
1. La Primera Vez

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola ¿recuerdan mi promesa de no más fics hasta que terminara lo que tengo en proceso? Bueno, creo que quedó en el olvido junto con el año pasado, pero tomemos esto con un lado positivo, sólo es un pequeño one shot, sí, por motivo del 14 de febrero, y porque no podemos dejar morir al Tedly tan fácilmente ¡Viva el Tedly que nos ha dado patria! Ah no, que así no va ¿cierto? Perdón, bueno, se preguntarán ¿si es un one shot de San Valentín, por qué lo publica el 9 de Febrero? Bueno, pues sólo hay una respuesta lógica para ello y es: YOLO.

Bueno, pues esperando que el pequeño shot sea de su agrado, me iré, muchas gracias a quienes vayan a darle una oportunidad.

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

La primera vez que lo vi, lo supe, que él era el hombre de mi vida, por supuesto que en esa época no podría expresarlo, principalmente; porque él estaba saliendo con mi prima Victoire Weasley; y esa no era la única razón para no expresarlo, sino porque él, es 10 años mayor que yo, aun así, esa tarde calurosa de vacaciones, cuando mi prima entró en su propia casa; sujetando la mano de ese extraño chico de cabello color miel, y brillantes ojos color ámbar, me detuve en lo que le decía a Hugo, mi primo; y es que no sólo su rostro me pareció llamativo, sino que la sonrisa en sus labios me cautivó, es a lo que le llaman; "Amor a primera vista".

Amor unilateral a primera vista, claro, mi prima le pidió que esperara ahí un segundo, así que no le quedó de otra que poner su vista en mí, la curiosa niña de escasos 9 años.

—Hola; soy Hugo –saludó mi primo – ¿y tú eres?

—Hola –sonrió –soy Teddy, el novio de… supongo que Victoire es su prima ¿cierto?

—Sí –aceptó Hugo –la mayor de todos.

—Bueno, pues soy el novio de su prima Victoire –se enfocó en mí –y ¿cuál es tu nombre? –sonrió.

—Lily… mi nombre es Lily L…

—Listo –me interrumpió Victoire –ya tendrás tiempo de tratarlo, Lily –sonrió nerviosa, sujetó la mano de Teddy, le dio un corto beso en los labios y lo guio al interior de la casa.

—Tío Bill explotará –dijo Hugo observándome de reojo y se alejó.

Esa fue la primera vez que mis ojos se toparon con él, jamás volví a sentir lo que sentí al verlo a él; cuando veía a otros chicos, simplemente el clic jamás llegaba, y eso me enfermaba ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Teddy? Habiendo muchos chicos en el mundo ¿Por qué él?

Tener 9 años al conocerlo fue una ventaja, ya que no tener la edad para Hogwarts, podía verlo más veces, gracias a que mi prima lo llevaba a todos lados con ella, y al parecer, fui de su agrado, ya que siempre, siempre, se sentaba junto a mí, y charlaba conmigo, como si para él no fuera una niña de 9 años.

—O—

Habían pasado 8 años desde aquella primera vez que nos habíamos visto por primera vez, y aunque Teddy era la clase de persona con la que te encariñabas rápido, y que de la que siempre caía bien, ya toda la familia lo había adoptado como uno más de nosotros, sin embargo, con quién mejor se llevaba, era conmigo y eso me encantaba, después de un tiempo, me había comenzado a llamar "Princesa", tal vez por la forma en la que mis padres, mis hermanos y los abuelos me trataban, no me interesaba, yo era _su_ princesa; y a Victoire no le parecía importar, finalmente, yo era sólo una niña de 9 años, para nada una competencia.

Claro que ahora, ya era mayor de edad, a punto de terminar el colegio, claro que seguía sin ser una competencia, Teddy seguía viéndome como una niña pequeña, ya podía usar magia legalmente fuera del colegio, pero, para él, seguía estancada en la odiosa edad de 9 años.

— ¡Pero mira quién está aquí! –escuché su voz, así que giré rápidamente en su encuentro.

— ¡Teddy! –chillé de alegría, fui a abrazarlo primero a él, de todos, siempre a él primero.

—Es bueno verte, eres lo mejor de las vacaciones –sonrió.

— ¿Lo mejor? –Interrogó Vic, detrás de él, con una sonrisa divertida –hola Lily.

—Hola Vic –la abracé.

—Bueno, tal vez no _lo mejor_ –sentenció con una sonrisa y supe a qué se refería, quise decirle que podría serlo, sí me viera de otra manera; pero que todo dependía de él, no de mí.

—Tus padres están en King Cross, nos enviaron por ti –sonrió mi prima.

—Genial –avancé, empujando mi carrito con el baúl.

—Yo lo llevaré, princesa –me empujó suavemente con la cadera y sonrió.

Avanzamos charlando alegremente sobre mis detenciones en Hogwarts, a causa de que me pillaron algunas veces haciendo bromas pesadas.

—Pensé que McGonagall no te dejaría venir estas vacaciones, Lily –se burló mi padre al verme.

—Yo pensé exactamente lo mismo –le abracé feliz, mi madre posiblemente desconocía la carta que el gran Harry Potter había mandado a la profesora McGonagall para que pudiera volver a casa esas vacaciones.

—A todos nos alegra que vinieras, princesa –sonrió Ted.

—Lo sé –le sonreí, observándolo a través de mis pestañas.

—Bien, es mejor marcharnos –sugirió Vic.

— ¿Dónde está Biggels? –cuestionó mi padre.

—Oh, sobre Biggels…

—Sigues compartiéndola con ese chico –rezongó mi padre, ganándose mi mejor sonrisa.

—Desde que Bittens fue asesinada cruelmente por el Sauce Boxeado hace medio año, Lysander ya no quiso una nueva ¿puedes culparlo?

Mi padre negó, a él le había tomado 6 años reemplazar a Hedwig, sonreí cuando ya no me siguió regañando, así que era una victoria más para mí, y mi trato como "princesa".

Llegamos a casa de los abuelos temprano para la comida, así que animé a Teddy a unirse a mis primos y a mí a jugar Quidditch, en lo que su novia ayudaba a preparar la comida.

—O—

Lily reía tan abiertamente, permitiéndome saber que sus dientes se habían alineado y ya no estaban chuecos, el viento meció sus cabellos sujetos en una coleta alta, dejándome saber, que el cabello le había crecido desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto en las últimas vacaciones, en realidad, toda ella había cambiado ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser esa dulce niña traviesa de nueve años para volverse una joven atractiva y linda?

—Buen partido señores –felicitó Hugo.

—Gracias –agradecí sonriendo.

—Fue gracias a mí –se señaló Lily a sí misma.

—Sí, sí, no hay duda de eso, princesa –le sonreí.

—Adulón –negó Hugo, marchándose, Louis y Fred lo siguieron, dejándome a solas con Lily, que se inclinó por la cantimplora, y llevándola a sus labios.

—Qué educación –sonrió – ¿quieres? –sonrió de nuevo, con una sonrisa coqueta, como la que había usado en King Cross más temprano.

—Sí, claro –sujeté la cantimplora y bebí.

Ella tomó su escoba y avanzó hasta el cobertizo del señor Weasley, así que la seguí.

— ¿Cómo saliste de Hogwarts? Tu padre nos dijo que la profesora McGonagall te lo había prohibido.

—Milagros, Teddy, milagros inexplicables de la vida.

— ¿Milagros o una carta de tu padre? –Ella elevó una ceja, consternada porque lo supiera.

— ¿Él te lo contó? –sonrió divertida.

—No, yo no se lo contaré a él.

—No, no, no, espera –me detuvo cuando iba a salir –yo no falsifiqué nada, si eso insinúas.

—Lo sé –admití -¿estabas ahí cuando dije que eres lo mejor de las vacaciones? –le sonreí.

— _No lo mejor_ –me repitió.

—Vamos princesa –estiré la mano divertido.

Salimos del cobertizo sonriendo, pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros, acercándola más a mí, llevé mi rostro hasta su coronilla y hundí mi nariz en sus cabellos.

—Ahí están –habló Vic, le sonreí.

—Sí –solté a Lily y fui hasta ella, a besarla –gracias a la princesa, vencimos a Hugo y a tu hermano –Victoire sonrió alegre.

—Ya era hora de que alguien les devolviera los pies al suelo a esos dos –reímos.

Mi vista volvió a Lily, una vez que volvimos a quedar solos, su semblante era extraviado, así que fruncí el ceño, ella jamás era de la clase de chicas que se apagaban, sino más bien, siempre era alegre, divertida, llena de vida, no había nadie más como ella en toda esa entera familia, sí, todos eran alegres y divertidos, pero ella, ella era un caso especial, era de esas personas únicas en el mundo, con el don de contagiar toda su felicidad y energía.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo princesa?

—No, nada –sonrió sin dar importancia.

—Bien –murmuré, pero no le creí.

—O—

Suspiré abatida, Teddy y Victoire tenían media hora de besos, risas y caricias, y no podía creer que no pudiese ser suficiente mujer para él, principalmente, porque él no me había conocido ahora, a los 17, sino que la primera visión mía que tenía, era de esa niña regordeta, de cabello pelirrojo a mitad de las mejillas infladas, posiblemente, para Teddy, seguía siendo esa niñita de nueve años, para mi enfado, lucía increíblemente adorable con Victoire, de todo este tiempo, jamás los había visto pelear, o sabido de que ellos pelearon, eran perfectos el uno para el otro, y odiaba sentirme como me siento hacia él.

—Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos –anunció Vic, acercándose.

—Lily –me llamó mi padre –es tu turno de limpiar la cocina, vamos, podrás usar magia esta vez –sonrió orgulloso de que su pequeña niña, ya fuese mayor.

Sólo por esa razón fui alegre a la cocina, porque la verdad, no quería que Teddy se marchara ¿no podía irse sola Vic y dejarlo a él un poco más conmigo? Por supuesto que no, si yo fuera ella, tampoco lo dejaría cerca de una chica como yo, que sólo se detenía de hacer todo lo posible por conquistarlo, sólo porque salía con mi prima, de ser otra chica, ya me hubiese metido desnuda a su cama, o rogado que la dejara, era la peor de las personas al pensar así.

Agité la varita, y los trapos comenzaron a limpiar las migas, la escoba a barrer, sin embargo, yo me encargué de los trastes, sin magia alguna, bueno, quizás sólo para secarlos.

—Una princesa lavando trastes –la voz de Ted me sobresaltó, principalmente por los pensamientos que había tenido de meterme desnuda a su casa, cuando jamás había ido a su casa, quizá vivía con Victoire, además, creí que ya se había marchado.

—Me asustaste –me quejé.

—Lo noté, pero, no creíste que me iría sin despedirme de ti ¿o sí princesa?

—Siempre hay una primera vez –reí.

—Nos veremos mañana.

—Sí, supongo –sonreí.

—Que termines pronto, prometo no ensuciar muchos trastes la próxima vez.

—Alguien más los lavará mañana –sonreí –además, ya puedo usar magia –le recordé, porque parecía que ese detalle se le olvidaba mucho, y la visualización de Teddy viéndome como esa niña regordeta volvió a mí.

—No se nota –rió, sí, veía a la niña de cabello estilo hongo y cachetes inflados.

—Pero puedo –reí, observándolo a través de mis espesas pestañas rojas.

—Hasta mañana, sueña lindo, princesa –no, coquetear no era algo que se me diera muy bien, al menos no con él.

La mano de Teddy se colocó en mi espalda baja, así que giré, para besarle la mejilla como normalmente lo hacía, pero fuimos al mismo lado, así que cambiamos, girando el rostro un par de veces más, hasta que nuestros labios se pegaron un momento, haciendo que mi corazón explotara, como si de fuegos artificiales se tratara.

Nos alejamos rápidamente, él me observó un momento, sin saber que decir, para mi sorpresa, sus labios se presionaron suavemente sobre los míos, en un casto beso, que sin duda, tuvo mejor contacto que el accidental.

—Teddy, es hora de irnos –entró Vic, justo cuando sus labios habían perdido contacto con los míos, así que no me vio, besando a su novio.

—Te veré después, princesa –acarició mi mejilla y limpió mis labios, borrando o intentando borrar el rastro de los suyos sobre los míos.

Se alejó, y por un momento, creí ver que su cabello cambió de color, claro que no lo había hecho, era sólo mi cerebro atrofiado por ese casto, suave y hermoso beso.


	2. El Club

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola ¿recuerdan mi promesa de que sólo era un pequeño one shot? Bueno, creo que quedó en el olvido junto con el "No más fics hasta terminar los en proceso", pero tomemos esto con un lado positivo, habrá más fics Tedly que no sean one shots, porque... si aman a la pareja, estarán de acuerdo que un sólo capítulo con ellos no es suficiente como para acallar la llama de ellos, y porque no podemos dejar morir al Tedly tan fácilmente ¡Viva el Tedly que nos ha dado sentido a la vida! Bueno, posiblemente publique la tercera parte de este one shot (no sé si seguir llamándolo one shot) el 14, así ya contaría como un fic de san valentín... yo en serio no pensaba continuar con este shot, pero... culpen a mi Internet, ayer falló todo el día, y bueno, no pude dedicarme a ver Netflix todo el día, así que aproveché para descargar mi imaginación en una libreta que estaba muy cerca de mí, con todo y lapicero, bueno, no va a tener muchos capítulos esto, va a ser un short fic, ya ven que los capítulos no son tan largos tampoco. Ojalá les guste.

Recuerden que la idea va un poco al que Remus y Nym no murieron, y bueno, no se hicieron tan cercanos a Harry, gracias por los favoritos, los follows y los reviews, los agradezco enormemente.

Bueno, pues esperando que el pequeño shot sea de su agrado, me iré, muchas gracias a quienes vayan a darle una oportunidad.

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

Victoire me observó en silencio, no es como si yo estuviese muy parlanchín, como normalmente era, pero desde lo ocurrido mientras me despedía de Lily, no podía pensar en nadie más, en nada más, que en la suavidad de sus delgados y rosas labios, ni quiera podía olvidar como se sentía la suavidad de su piel en contacto con mis dedos, la había tocado miles de veces y jamás lo había notado, bueno, no tocado de una manera pervertida, la conocía desde hacía ocho años, y para mí, siempre había sido Lily Potter, la adorable niñita divertida, que siempre reía de todo, y que jamás le faltaban motivos para estar alegre.

—Ted –Victoire se sentó en mi regazo.

—No estoy de humor –la alejé.

—Tú siempre estás de humor –me recordó.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para no.

— ¿Lily te hizo enfadar?

— ¿Por qué culpas a la princesa de mi falta de ganas? –fruncí el ceño.

—Princesa –repitió -¿no crees que Lily ya está lo suficientemente grande como para que le digas así?

— ¿Desde cuándo te molesta que le diga así?

—Desde que ya no es una niña pequeña y sí una adolescente, mejor, una jovencita mayor de edad.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que las princesas jamás crecen?

—No –soltó enfadada –te estoy diciendo que cuando las princesas crecen, se vuelven Reinas –bufó y se alejó –Teddy, Lily es una chica hermosa, ya no es una niñita, ya no puedes ir por ahí, tratándola como cuando tenía 9 años.

—No comprendo –admití –Vic ¿Qué estás queriendo decirme?

—Mamá estuvo hablando conmigo y… bueno, yo no lo había pensado, pero… yo no quiero que los tíos te vean como un posible… predador.

— ¿Predador? –Me burlé –fuiste tú quien me dijo que ella ya no es una niña ¿recuerdas?

—Yo no lo digo por ti, lo digo por ella, no quiero que confunda tu amabilidad con… posibilidades para algo más.

— ¿Estás celosa de Lily? –sonreí.

La sonrisa se evaporó de mi rostro ¿tenía ella razón para sentirlos? Bueno, después de todo, había sido capaz de falsificar una nota sólo para verla en vacaciones, en realidad, había ajustado todo mi horario de trabajo para que mis vacaciones coincidieran con las de Hogwarts, y poder verla, y no me preocupaba ni molestaba que mi novia estuviera muy ocupada, me la pasaba en la casa de sus abuelos, pasando un buen rato con Lily, así fuera ayudándola con sus deberes.

—No, no estoy celosa, Ted –me sonrió –sólo no quiero que mi primita tenga un crush con mi novio sólo porque él la sigue tratando como una niñita, y es muy amable.

—Bien, dejaré de llamarla princesa.

—Gracias –me besó.

—Tengo que irme –me puse de pie.

—O—

Bajé alegremente las escaleras de casa aun en pijama, desde el beso con Teddy la noche de ayer, mi humor no me había dejado, tanto que no pude dormir, besé la mejilla de mi padre y me senté a la mesa, estirándome por una tostada y comencé a comer, mientras tarareaba feliz.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tanta felicidad? –interrogó mi padre.

—Tener vacaciones fuera del colegio –sonreí.

—Cómo cambian los tiempos –sonrió mi madre.

—Algo estamos haciendo realmente bien amor –sonrió mi padre –nosotros adorábamos pasar vacaciones en el colegio, ellos en casa.

—Sí, nosotros no investigamos misteriosos casos del resurgimiento de un mago tenebroso –sonreí.

—Punto para la pelirroja adolescente –sonrió mi madre.

Después del desayuno, pasé tres horas frente a mi armario, quería el mejor atuendo para la casa de los abuelos, algo que dijera "mírame a mí", sumando un "estoy interesada en ti", pero no llegar al "soy una zorra".

Fui hasta los abuelos una vez en la Madriguera, el abuelo negó al ver mi atuendo, que constaba en una falda negra de encaje, que era demasiado corta, sólo una cuarta debajo de los glúteos, y una blusa azul marino con pequeñas flores blancas y un dije, no podía esperar a verlo, o mejor, a que me viera, pero no ocurrió, por primera vez en 8 años, Vic llegó sola a casa de los abuelos, me inspeccionó con bastante interés, no quería que sospechara, o peor, que culparan a Ted de algo que no hizo.

La tarde pasó tranquila, pero tenía a tía Fleur pendiente de mí, ya que no me despegó la vista ningún momento, sin duda alguna, mi arreglo despertó indicadores.

—Hola, hola, familia –saludó James con una sonrisa.

— ¡Jaime! –me lancé a los brazos de mi hermano.

—Yay, Lily, no debí decirte que Whisp vendría hoy, porque te esmeras en el arreglo personal –se burló de mí.

—Es Jarvis Whisp –sonreí –dime ¿crees que le guste? –giré para mostrar mejor mi atuendo.

Victoire observó a su madre, que le regresó la vista apenada, sin duda, la ausencia de Ted era porque yo estaba siendo bastante obvia al respecto.

Fui la persona más feliz cuando volvimos a casa, fui de inmediato a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama para deprimirme mejor, mientras repasaba mi comportamiento de los últimos ocho años cuando estaba cerca de Ted, y encontrar el momento exacto en que mi tía Fleur se dio cuenta de que me comportaba como lo que estaba, enamorada de él.

—Pensé que ya no te vería por aquí hoy –se burló mi madre.

—Que graciosa –sonreí y serví agua –mamá –la detuve.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Y papá? –interrogué.

—Fue con Ronald a beber lo que no pudo en la casa de tus abuelos ¿por?

— ¿Podemos hablar? –mi madre sonrió.

—Claro –se sentó al otro lado de la isla.

Giré el vaso en mis manos, y observé a mi madre ¿por qué me sentía así? No lo sabía, porque no hay nada de malo estar enamorada ¿cierto? Bueno, posiblemente si estás enamorada desde los nueve del mismo chico, que ya tenía 19 cuando tú sólo 9, suspiré, jamás había hablado con mi madre de chicos, porque… jamás me había interesado otro chico, jamás había conexión, química, jamás les notaba, eran… simplemente una persona más al mundo, por muy atractivos que fueran.

—Lily, cariño, si no…

—Estoy enamorada –solté, y por alguna razón, quería ponerme a llorar.

— ¿Y el tono lúgubre por?

—No soy correspondida –bajé el rostro, creí que era necesario aclararlo, por si mi madre hablaba de este tema con Victoire, o peor, con la tía Fleur.

—Cariño –se burló ella –creo que eso de "No correspondida", verás, no siempre es del todo cierto, mírame a mí con tu padre, tal vez ese chico esté en un momento difícil, o ciego o…

—Es Teddy –la interrumpí.

—Oh vaya –soltó en completo estupor.

—Creo que tía Fleur… lo sospecha ¿no te dijo nada?

—No, no compartió nada con tu padre y conmigo, pero al inicio dijiste "No correspondida" ¿Eso es cierto? ¿O sólo lo proteges? ¿El no intentó nada cuando tú…?

—Mamá, es Teddy, el chico correcto, jamás haría algo así, además, no tiene ojos para nadie que no sea Victoire.

— ¿Cuándo comenzó a gustarte?

—Desde que lo conocí –sonreí encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Desde los 9? –asentí nerviosa.

—Él sólo ha sido amable conmigo, jamás, jamás, jamás, en serio, mamá.

— ¿Por qué me estás contando esto? –me preguntó.

—Porque en serio, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, mamá, él me encanta.

—Lily, cariño, Victoire y él –mi madre suspiró y sujetó mis manos –van a casarse pronto.

—O—

Al parecer, en la comida del día anterior había ocurrido algo que había hecho que Vic y su madre me levantaran el castigo, ya que pude ir a comer ese día a la casa de los abuelos Weasley, lo cual me alegraba, por fin iba a tener la oportunidad de hablar con Lily sobre lo que ocurrió, sobre ese beso que no debí haberle dado.

—Ted, te unes a nosotros –me saludó James.

—James, es un milagro verte.

—Lo sé, teníamos tiempo libre y vinimos.

—La princesa debe estar realmente feliz –sonreí.

—Oh, vaya que lo está, pero no sé si por mi presencia.

—Ella te adora –le recordé.

—Sí, pero no tanto como a ti, eres como el hermano genial y sofisticado que no tiene en Al o en mí –bromeó, sí, eso no quería escucharlo.

Voltee cuando escuché que alguien llegó, Harry y Ginny llegaron tomados de la mano, les sonreí y ellos devolvieron la sonrisa, busqué a Lily, pero no venía con ellos, así que volví mi atención a James, después de Lily, él era mi favorito de esa familia.

Victoire no se puso histérica, quizás porque estaba con James, charlando de Quidditch, y no con Lily, aunque realmente mis charlas con la pequeña de los Potter jamás eran pláticas realmente significativas, hablábamos del colegio, de Quidditch, de bromas, de accesorios de escobas, pero ella jamás hablaba conmigo de chicos, o de sus amigas, o sus problemas, ni yo tampoco, nos llevábamos muy bien, éramos los mejores amigos en esa casa, pero… sabíamos muy poco el uno del otro.

— ¡Oye tú! –gritó Hugo.

Voltee, Lily venía caminando distraídamente, la observé atento, había algo raro en ella, no eran los jeans ajustados a la cadera, o la blusa negra de tirantes, o el suéter asimétrico de color gris o los tenis blancos, sonreí cuando lo noté, se había cortado el cabello, la altura… era un misterio, ya que llevaba el cabello un poco ondulado, así que le llegaba a la mitad del cuello, se veía bastante bien, atractiva, era la mejor descripción.

— ¿Y Jarvis? –cuestionó James.

— ¿Qué? –frunció el ceño confusa.

— ¿Y Jarvis? –interrogó de nuevo su hermano.

—Ah –sonrió –fue al baño –se encogió de hombros.

—Estás un poco… rara –Lily me observó, posiblemente apenas notando mi presencia.

—No dormí bien –mintió.

— ¿No se te declaró, hermanita?

—No te interesa –le dio un manotazo, pero sonrió.

—Sí lo hizo –se burló James.

—No entiendo –interrumpí.

—A Lily le gusta Jarvis –me informó James –y a Jarvis le gusta Lily.

— ¿En serio, princesa?

Lily no contestó, ya que Victoire llegó hasta nosotros, colgándose inmediatamente de mi cuello, les sonrió a sus primos, pero se detuvo un poco más en Lily, suponía que su madre le estaba metiendo ideas, ya que Vic jamás se había comportado así, y tampoco tenía una personalidad como esa.

— ¿De qué hablan? –sonrió.

—De que James quiere saber si _Lily_ está saliendo ahora con Jarvis.

— ¿En serio? –sonrió alegre.

—Hola, familia –saludó Jarvis, uniéndose a nosotros.

— ¿Familia? –interrogó mi novia.

—Sí, familia –informó él, rodeando a Lily desde atrás y besando su mejilla.

—Felicidades –sonrió Vic –verdad ¿Ted?

—Sí, sí, felicidades –sonreí.

Victoire se alejó con James y Jarvis, así que era lo que me había perdido el día anterior, observé a Lily, que estaba un poco ausente.

—Felicidades por tu novio –sonreí.

—Gracias –me observó, esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

—No sabía que te gustaba Jarvis.

—No sabes mucho de mí –me informó –bueno, nadie en la familia sabe mucho de ti ¿o sí?

— ¿Es una clase de reclamo? –Sonreí –porque no eres mi novia –bromee.

—No, claro que no, sólo te digo, que nosotros sólo convivimos en… bueno, vacaciones, no hay mucho... que no sabes de esta familia.

—Qué forma de excluirme de esta familia.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo me dedicó una extraña mirada, así que me acordé de lo que accidentalmente ocurrió entre nosotros la otra noche, Lily se llevó la mano izquierda al cuello.

—No eres de esta familia –me contestó seria –aun.

—Jarvis tampoco –solté dando un paso hasta ella.

—Cierto, pero no sólo es mi novio, es el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

—Claro, tengo que hacerme inseparable de Louis entonces, para ser de la familia.

—No es necesario, estás a punto de casarte con Victoire, ahora serás de la familia.

— ¿Te lo dijo? –fruncí el ceño.

—No, mi madre me lo contó.

— ¿Tu madre lo sabe? –Interrogué sorprendido –y ¿cómo es que salió a tema?

—Bueno, creo que tu futura suegra cree que –intentó ocultar una sonrisa –soy una competencia para Victoire, no sé de dónde sacó eso, claro.

—Ya –sonreí –creen que puedo ser un pervertido, seduciéndote.

—Claro –se burló –como si eso fuese posible.

No dije nada, me sorprendió que a pesar del beso que habíamos compartido, creyera fielmente que no podía ser capaz de seducirla, claramente no sabía nada de mí o mi familia.

—Cierto que no soy un pervertido –me reí y metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta –pero también es cierto que ya no eres una niña y ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió la otra noche?

—Eso –se burló ella –oh Ted, no es la primera vez que eso me ocurre, seis veces con papá, 2 con Albus, siete con mamá, 3 con Rose y bueno, contigo, eso es normal cuando te despides de beso con las personas y…

—Claramente el primero suele pasar ¿el segundo también? –la cuestioné.

—Eh –se puso nerviosa –no.

—Hora de comer –interrumpió Ginny Potter.

—Claro ma –sonrió y entró alegre, así que la pelirroja mayor se acercó a mí, ella siempre había sido muy amable conmigo, sin embargo, me veía de forma extraña. — ¿Puedo saber por qué me ves así? –sonreí.

—Tienes 8 años de relación con mi sobrina ¿cierto?

— ¿Por qué me interrogas tú y no Bill y Fleur?

—Los dos sabemos la razón, Edward.

—No, claramente no estamos en la sintonía, así que dímelo.

—He notado que siempre están muy juntos.

—Ya –la detuve –eres del club "Ted Lupin es un pervertido", alejémoslo de las niñas.

—Mi hija no es una niña, ya no, pero sí aléjate de ella.

— ¿Eso es un ya no eres bienvenido, cierto?

—Son tus palabras, no las mías.


	3. Un Poco de Mi

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, es 14 de Febrero, y jamás pensé que llegaría a esta fecha, jajaja, mentira, lo cierto es que como lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy, actualizando este one shot que nació como parte de uno para san valentín y que se ha alargado, espero que lo que comenzó como algo fresco y ligero, que ahora se está convirtiendo en mi mente en un extracto de ficción negra xD pero no llegaremos a tanto, pueden creerme, o mejor no, este año he enviado mi credibilidad como escritora y como persona responsable a la cloaca, bien, pues ojalá les guste este one shot, por que sí, es una serie de one shots, YOLO, recuerden ;)

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

Jarvis estaba pasando un gran rato contándome sus anécdotas en el campo de juego junto a mi hermano, yo reía divertida, porque sí, él era bastante divertido, aunque ambos creíamos fielmente que no éramos el uno para el otro.

Me llevé la cuchara con helado de chocolate a la boca, mi risa se ahogó, cuando vi a Teddy, de la mano con una chica que no era Victoire, esta le besó en la mejilla y se fue hasta la amplia gama de helados a elegir, mientras él buscaba asiento, Jarvis me observó y giró.

— ¡Hey! –Gritó –Lupin, por acá.

Teddy se giró hasta nosotros, después de observar a Jarvis, me observó a mí, que me encogí de hombros, así que se giró por último a su acompañante y le señaló a nuestra dirección, ella sonrió mientras asentía y le guiñó un hijo, provocándome un calor extraño que se extendió bastante rápido por todo mi cuerpo.

—Siéntate con nosotros –pidió.

— ¿No le molesta a tu novia? –interrogó.

— ¿Novia? ¿Qué? Oh –sonrió –no te molesta ¿o sí?

—No –me reí –para nada –en realidad sí, la presencia de la otra mujer lo hará, pensé, pero no dije nada, después de todo, Victoire era quien tenía que cuidarlo, no yo.

Teddy se sentó a nuestra mesa, frente a mí, me sonrió y después se giró a la chica con la que iba, para informarle que sería algo más que un simple saludo, sino que compartirían la mesa.

— ¿Engañas a Vic? –cuestionó Jarvis.

—Eso es muy grosero de tu parte, Jarvis –solté frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Grosero de mi parte? Yo no soy el que viene con una chica que no es su novia.

Lo observé, pero él no hizo nada por aclarar el asunto, así que no dije nada, en 8 años había aprendido lo hermético que podía llegar a ser en su vida, podía jurar, que sólo Victoire conocía más que bien, a él y a su familia.

—Qué misterioso –se burló Jarvis -¿quieres algo más?

—No –sonreí –bueno, tal vez un poco de regaliz.

Se levantó sin decir más, así que eso me dejó sola con Teddy, que un día decidió irse de la Madriguera sin despedirse de nadie, y no había vuelto a aparecer, ni con Victoire ni sin ella, cosa que por supuesto, me pareció demasiado extraña, pero tampoco iba a decirme el porqué, así era él, nunca daba explicaciones, nunca hablaba de su familia, de su vida, de nada.

—Te cortaste el pelo –sonreí porque lo notó.

—Me dolía la cabeza demasiado, así que opté por la opción más sencilla que era cortar el cabello, ya crecerá –sonreí.

—Lo sé –comentó y se quedó callado, ya que la joven se acercó a nosotros, era bastante bonita, tenía el cabello platinado, salvo las puntas, que eran azules.

—No sabía que nos reuniríamos con alguien –sonrió la chica –Teddy es muy hermético con todo –me informó, mi vista se enfocó en él, que sonrió extrañamente.

—No lo sé –intervine –en realidad, sólo lo veo en las vacaciones –me encogí de hombros –y mi prima tampoco habla mucho de él.

—Así son las cosas con él, en casa, no conocemos a su novia, ocho años, OCHO, y aun no es el momento adecuado para ello –sonrió –la esconde.

—Por algo lo hago –soltó divertido.

—Es fea como un ogro –rió la rubia.

—Oye –defendí a Vic, porque mi prima era hermosa.

—No es cierto –abrió los ojos sorprendida –eres tú, su novia, vaya que eres sexy, pensé que eras fea como Acromántula.

—Ella no es mi novia –informó Ted.

— ¿Puede ser la mía entonces? –reí divertida.

—Bien, pues fórmate en la fila –soltó Ted, mirándome extraño de nuevo.

—Soy Delphi –estiró la mano hasta mí –soy prima de Teddy –me guiñó un ojo –la prima favorita de Ted.

—Eres mi única prima.

—Le diré a Draco –se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad…

—No somos primos-primos –admitió –soy su tía, en realidad –me sonrió –pero, somos de la edad, casi –me sujetó de la mano –primos suena mejor ¿verdad?

—Puedes decir que es tu tío –reí.

—Por su cara de pocos amigos, no lo dudo.

—Lo que me faltaba, que se llevaran bien –rió divertido.

—Oh Teddy, la chica es fabulosa.

Jarvis se unió a nosotros, se llevó bastante bien con Delphi, que se pasaron charlando un gran rato sobre Quidditch, mientras yo me quedé comiendo mi helado, ya que Ted se quedó completamente en silencio, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—No te molesta ¿cierto? –levanté la vista hasta Jarvis.

—No, no, claro que no.

—Bien, espero verte pronto, podemos tomar algo…

—Claro, mis próximas vacaciones de Hogwarts…

—Hogwarts –Delphi observó a Ted.

—Es la prima de mi novia ¿recuerdas? –le contestó la pregunta no formulada.

—Te veré luego, chica sin nombre.

—Oh –abrí los ojos sorprendida, era cierto, Ted no nos presentó, y a pesar de que ella lo hizo, yo no.

—Lily –contesté –Lily L…

—Es hora, Delphi –interrumpió Jarvis –ya pagué, Lily.

—Claro –sonreí.

Observé a la tía-prima de Ted salir con Jarvis, entonces me di cuenta de que no sabía a lo que había accedido, giré la vista hasta Ted, que no dijo nada, yo tampoco lo hice, me estaba dando cuenta de que realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo era ¿por qué me gustaba en realidad? ¿Por lo que era o lo que fingía ser cuando estaba en casa?

—Ya te diste cuenta ¿no es así?

—Pues no, soy de lento aprendizaje –él rió.

—La razón por la qué la gente no sabe mucho de mí o mi familia.

—Te da pena Delphi –asentí y volvió a reír.

—Adoro a Delphi, pero la gente suele perder detalles, yo sólo aprovecho –elevó una ceja.

—Saber de la gente y ellos no de ti, supongo.

—No es mi culpa que ellos no me presten la suficiente atención, como yo a ustedes.

—Oh –me reí –lo siento, yo suelo ser muy observadora, así que yo…

—No lo eres tanto como crees, Lily –sonrió.

—Disculpa, señor observador.

—Noté que a Jarvis se le olvidó que eres su novia.

—Yo no le dije a James que él…

—Me lo dijiste a mí, que lo era, aunque a James no.

— ¿Lo hice? –Me reí –no lo recuerdo –me llevé un poco de helado al a boca.

Levanté la vista hasta Ted, que veía por la ventana, por un momento, creí que sus ojos eran azules y su cabello tenía un poco de tonalidad rosa chicle, pero cuando se giró a mí, seguía teniendo ese par de hermosos ojos color ámbar y el cabello miel, así que la alucinación la atribuí a la luz.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? –me preguntó.

Había notado que había dejado de llamarme "Princesa", y su actitud era un poco extraña, ajena a él, o a lo que había sido por los ocho años que había tratado las vacaciones con él, ya no era ese chico alegre, encantador y divertido, ahora tenía una extraña personalidad misteriosa, él comenzaba a actuar como los asesinos seriales en esas series y películas muggles.

—Creo que iré a casa –admití.

—O—

Delphi se dejó caer junto a mí en el sofá, no dijo nada durante unos minutos, y eso era nuevo, que ella estuviera con la boca cerrada un segundo o más, se lo agradecería a Lily la próxima vez que la viera, si no es que huía como hacía un rato de él.

— ¿Sales con su prima por ella? –inquirió.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que dijo papá?

— ¿La maldición Lupin? –me miró.

—No soy un licántropo –le recordé.

—Señalaste a la chica, Ted, eso es bastante licantrópico si me lo preguntas.

—No la señalé –solté enfadado.

—Tu padre lo hizo con tu madre, y él fue el último en notarlo, es el mismo caso, la maldición Lupin, las chicas jóvenes señaladas.

—Ella no ha mostrado señales de estarlo –admití –pero… cuando la besé accidentalmente…

—Accidentalmente, sí, claro –se burló Delphi –Ted, tú la vez como si fueses un psicópata y ella tu nueva víctima ¿ahora entiendes por qué creen que eres un pervertido?

—Bueno, si lo dices con esas palabras, sí, lo sé.

—Al menos ya es mayor de edad ¿y sabe sobre tus trucos baratos?

—No son trucos baratos –fruncí el ceño.

—Oh vamos –rió –todos querríamos ser como tú –se señaló las puntas del cabello.

—Lo sé –sonreí y cambié mi color de cabello a turquesa.

—Maldito presumido, pero ¿Lily lo sabe? ¿Alguien de esa familia lo sabe?

—Papá me lo prohibió, a pesar de que fue al colegio con el padre de Harry… no confía en que comparta con ellos los detalles.

—De que eres un metamorfago con un único 1% de licántropo en las venas, que fue suficiente para hacer de su única hija, tu mate –sonrió.

—Ni siquiera se lo he contado a papá –admití.

—Necesitas un consejo de un experto, Ted, y bueno, Remus no va a engañarte, te guiará por el mejor de los caminos.

—Tienes razón –resoplé –hablaré con él.

— ¿En serio no se lo has dicho a nadie? –Sonrió Delphi –ni siquiera a tu no señalada novia.

—A nadie de esa familia, en realidad, sabes que mantengo el cambio de facciones, de color de cabello y todo al límite, sólo en casa.

—Que aburrido tiene que ser un metamorfago si no puedes presumirlo –al menos Nymphadora no se ha inmutado ni un instante en mostrarlo.

—Estuvo de acuerdo con mi padre de que mientras menos gente lo supieran mejor.

—Ya, pero ¿no se lo has dicho a la chica señalada?

—No, pero he notado que a veces, me traiciona –me reí –hoy por ejemplo, me alcancé a dar cuenta de que mi cabello se estaba volviendo rosa chicle, así que lo volví a colocar del mismo color que el de mi padre, y del que siempre he usado.

—Mientras no uses el pelaje de tu padre, todo está bien –reímos divertidos.

La puerta se abrió, así que Delphi suspiró y se puso de pie, al parecer, después de haber conocido a Lily, y de enterarse del pequeño secreto que había estado ocultando, decidió dejar de insistir en que le presentara a mi novia, porque eso no iba a funcionar, y por fin entendió por qué "No era el momento adecuado" para presentarla.

—Hola cariño –sonrió encantada.

—Hola Vic –sonreí y me levanté, a besarla, para darle tiempo a Delphi de irse, antes de que la viera.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? –Se giró cuando las flamas verdes desaparecieron –con… ¿con quién estabas?

—Mi prima –contesté sin darle importancia, sujetando las muestras que llevaba.

—Pensé que podías pintarlo de un color azul y… -se quedó callada y me observó, rayos, había olvidado colocar mi tono miel.

— ¿Ocurre algo? –fruncí el ceño.

—Tu cabello –lo señaló –es… turquesa.

—Oh, lo notaste –me reí nervioso –a mi prima le gusta molestarme, se desvanecerá con el tiempo, una vez, me lanzó un hechizo que me dejó maquillado por siete horas –mentí.

—Conozco esos hechizos, son muy buenos, igual que tu prima, para que duren tanto.

—Lo sé, sus habilidades mejoran cuando está enfadada conmigo.

—Ted, hablé con mi tía Ginny, me contó la razón por la que te fuiste el otro día.

—Vic, yo…

—Te dije que si te comportabas amable, Lily lo iba a confundir –suspiró, así que se ganó mi atención completa –le gustas, tiene un crush contigo, claro que ha sido muy respetuosa de nuestra relación ¿o se te ha insinuado? –frunció el ceño.

—Vic, lo único que Lily me ha insinuado ha sido que debería darle galletas del jarrón de tu abuela cuando estaba castigada –mi novia rió divertida y me besó aliviada.


	4. Una Suave Amenaza

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, han pasado bastante días desde san valentín, sin embargo, aquí estoy, perdón la tardanza, ya sé que los capítulos son aburridisimamente cortos, y que no debo tener excusas para terminarlos, pero andaba distraída en otros asuntos, espero que la trama siga siendo de su agrado, ya sé que comenzó como algo ligero y que todo se está enmarañando demasiado, pero no será tan dramático xD eso espero, gracias por todo el apoyo, ojalá siga siendo de su agrado :)

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

Aparecí en la casa de los abuelos sin mucho ánimo, me hubiese encantado ir con Teddy a otro lado, pero tenía que admitir que toda esa aura misteriosa me hizo querer escapar de inmediato, sin importarme más, ahora, ya lejos de él, me estaba arrepintiendo.

—Estás rara –me interceptó Hugo.

—No es nada, sólo… contando los días hasta Hogwarts.

—Es bastante raro, siempre has odiado volver.

No iba a decirle que la única razón por la cual odiaba ir a Hogwarts era porque no podía ver al novio de Vic, sin duda eso me daría más problemas que soluciones, y ya no necesitaba más problemas de los que tenía.

—Iré a ver si hay algo de comer.

—Pensé que a eso irías con Jarvis.

—Le surgieron imprevistos.

Una rubia platino bastante guapa era un imprevisto, tomando en cuenta que fingía salir conmigo para quitarme de encima a mi tía Fleur y sus miradas de pocos amigos, entré a la cocina y cuando estaba por tomar una cuchara, la madre de Vic, esposa del tío Bill y por consecuente, mi tía Fleur, me observaba como si fuese un esbirro personificado.

—Hola, tía Fleur –sonreí nerviosa.

—Puedes engañar a toda esta familia con tu sonrisa inocente, pero no a mí.

—Yo, no sé de qué hablas.

—Te vi, resbalándotele a Teddy los pasados ocho años, y lo toleré, por tu corta edad, sin embargo, la otra noche sobrepasaste los límites al saltarle encima.

—Yo no…

—Y no te atrevas a negarlo, tu madre ya habló con Victoire, y te adelanto, van a casarse.

—Ya lo sé, mamá me lo dijo.

—Lo que ella no te dijo, es que mi hija y ese muchacho…

—Yo no quiero separarlos –bueno, sí quería, pero no lo haría, claro que no iba a decirle eso a mi tía loca Fleur.

—Victoire lleva en el vientre un hijo de ese muchacho ¿quieres ser la responsable de dejar a ese niño sin padre? Lo quieres forzar a que sea su padre y tío al mismo tiempo ¿cierto?

Me quedé helada, con mi pequeño mundo de fantasía desmoronándose frente a mí, y tía Fleur pareció darse cuenta, porque sonrió satisfecha, si se le hubiese ocurrido otra forma de poner más sal en la herida, sin duda lo hubiese hecho ¿qué le había hecho yo para que fuese así conmigo? Sí, me había enamorado del novio de su hija, pero ¡Era el novio de su hija! Que fuese cruel conmigo si de quien me hubiese enamorado hubiese sido del tío Bill, pero no, no era así.

—Conozco a las niñas como tú, tu madre era igual, pero contigo, no dejaré que destruyas la vida de mi hija y el bebé en su vientre.

—Yo no… tía Fleur…

—Aléjate de Ted, olvídate de él, por muy amable que fuera al corresponder ese beso, no significa que le intereses de esa forma enferma que tú crees.

—O—

Aparecí en la Madriguera, faltaban unos días para que Lily volviera al colegio y quería hablar con ella, sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí, todo dependería de sus palabras, para terminar mi relación con Victoire, o quedarme en el punto estancado en el que estaba, porque si Lily no me decía nada, iba a permanecer con Vic, iba a ser todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, para estar cerca de la hija menor de los Potter, así no fuese como su pareja.

—Hey, Lily –sonreí yendo hasta ella.

—Buenas tardes, Edward –contestó.

—Vaya seriedad –sonreí e intenté pellizcar sus mejilla, pero se alejó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, lo siento.

—Oye –la sujeté del brazo -¿crees que podemos hablar?

La vista avellana de Lily se enfocó en alguien en mis espaldas, me observó un instante y negó, completamente decidida a que la dejara en paz, así que la solté, una vez que se alejó, pude voltear a ver quién era con quien se dedicaba miradas, no me sorprendió saber que era con la madre de Victoire.

—Creí que estaba claro el, no te quiero cerca de Lily.

—Ginevra, si quisiera hacerle daño a tu hija, lo hubiese hecho siendo un extraño, no me hubiese vuelto un conocido sólo para hacer lo que sea que crees.

—No me interesan tus excusas, Ted.

— ¿Entonces por qué deberían importarme tus amenazas?

—Porque soy la esposa del jefe de aurores –sonrió –y es mi hija…

—No estoy acosando a Lily –di un paso hasta ella –jamás la he acosado, y no comenzaré ahora.

—No, pero estás dañándola –soltó enfadada.

— ¿Dañándola? –Me burlé -¿Cómo?

—Ella está enamorada de ti –soltó, pero no me inmuté ante su confesión –veo que Victoire ya te lo informó.

—Así es, somos de esa clase de pareja.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? –cuestionó.

—No –admití.

—Victoire y tú han sido pareja por 8 largos años, estás a punto de casarte con ella, Edward ¿cómo crees que eso hace sentir a Lily? ¿Ahora crees que no la estás dañando?

No le contesté, era obvio que tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, también noté que no tenía nada en mi contra, sólo protegía a Lily, y lo haría de mí o de cualquiera.

—No tengo que tomarme en serio esto ¿verdad?

—Estoy segura de que esto es muy en serio.

—Hablo de que no es personal.

—No, no lo es, me comportaría de la misma manera con cualquier otro novio de alguna de mis sobrinas que fuera 10 años mayor y estuviera dándole esperanza.

—Sigue siendo mi culpa ¿no lo crees?

—Ya sé que no sólo es tu culpa –me sonrió –no es tu culpa que Lily se sintiera atraída por ti, eres un chico guapo, divertido y agradable, Lily es joven y fácil de impresionar, además, eres amable con ella, comprensible con sus problemas…

—Generalmente, soy amable con todo el mundo y… dime Ginevra ¿también estás enamorada de mí?

Ella me miró un instante, con el ceño fruncido, para después soltar una carcajada divertida, negó sin perder ese toque divertido, me palmeó el hombro.

—Deja a Lily en paz, concéntrate en tu boda, y deja que ella encuentre al chico correcto, y creo que volverás a ser bienvenido.

—O—

Le quité a James su vaso, y lo bebí sin dejarlo decir nada, una vez que todo el líquido pasó por mi garganta, sentí el ardor, que me hizo toser y carraspear un poco sin control.

—No me dejaste decirlo –se burló mi hermano.

—Dime ¿ahora tienes problemas con la bebida? –Fruncí el ceño, él negó.

—A veces es aburrido venir y soportar a los tíos.

—Lo sé –admití y observé en dirección a Ted, que reía divertido con Rose y Lucy.

—Es muy popular entre ustedes ¿les da drogas? –se burló James.

—Claro que no –reí.

—Me sorprende que no estés ahí, es muy popular contigo también, Albus incluso piensa que te gusta.

Miré a mi hermano, y volví a quitarle en vaso que había rellenado mientras charlábamos de la popularidad de Ted, lo bebí de nuevo completamente, lo extendí en su dirección para que lo llenara de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres embriagarte? –se burló de mí.

—Cállate y sirve –acerqué más el vaso a él.

—No es cierto –sirvió más –te quieres embriagar porque es cierto, te gusta Lupin.

Mi vista fue hasta Victoire, que se acercó a James y a mí, tenía una sonrisa feliz, me observó levantando las cejas y una sonrisa más pequeña, era incómodo que ella supiera de mis sentimientos por su novio.

— ¿Quieres un poco? –preguntó James moviendo su ánfora.

—No, no puedo beber alcohol –se palmeó suavemente el estómago –sin embargo, tengo un antojo horrible de chocolate, la abuela me envió aquí.

Bebí lo poco que James me había servido y le quité la licorera, olvidando el vaso y bebiendo directamente, mientras me escondía.

—Veo que tu novio es popular entre la población femenina de esta familia ¿no te pones celosa?

—Bueno, a quien le propuso matrimonio fue a mí –sonrió –y, además, él no tiene sentimientos románticos por otro miembro de esta familia que no sea yo.

Sacudí el ánfora ¿en qué momento se había terminado el alcohol? Me giré, y fue cuando todo me dio vueltas, me reí tontamente.

—Oh, Lily, te bebiste todo mi whisky.

—No era mucho –me reí.

—El abuelo guarda una botella en el cobertizo, deberías beberte esa, y rellenar esto antes –sugirió.

— ¡James! –lo reprendió Victoire.

—Oh vamos, Vic, ya no es una niña, y yo hubiese dado todo porque alguien me hubiese guiado la primera vez que me embriagué.

— ¡Grosero! –rió Victoire.

—Cierto, fuiste tú quien me cubrió –rieron.

—Iré por el whisky –balbucee, pero estaban tan divertidos que en realidad no notaron que me fui, así que por castigo, olvidé la licorera que se suponía tenía que rellenar.

Por fortuna, aun había luz, así que el cobertizo no estaba tan oscuro, observé a mi alrededor, ¿si yo fuera un mago de edad avanzada, donde escondería el whisky? Reí, o el abuelo era tan predecible o le conocíamos bastante bien, la botella estaba un poco debajo de la mitad, pero no me importó del todo, la destapé y la llevé a mis labios, bebiendo el líquido como si se tratase de agua, o de zumo de calabaza.

—Nunca pensé que hubiese esa clase de tesoros en el cobertizo de Arthur.

—Hay de todo –le mostré la botella y sonreí.

— ¿Piensas embriagarte?

—Sí –admití.

— ¿Piensas embriagarte sola? –me sonrió.

—Sí –volví a afirmar.

— ¿Con esta sería?

—La primera vez –admití –sola o acompañada, sería mi primera vez.

—No es el mejor sitio para que lo hagas por primera vez ¿no lo crees?

—Da igual –me reí –tía Fleur se ha encargado de poner a todos en mi contra.

— ¿Por qué lo haría? –me reí de su pregunta.

—En serio lo preguntas –bebí más del whisky.

—Sí, en serio –rió.

—Mi tía piensa fielmente que busco seducirte, y que dejes a mi prima, acabará conmigo antes de que yo lo logre, lo dejó claro.

—Bueno, Fleur olvida que soy un adulto capaz de decidir por mí mismo, soy capaz de rechazar ese tipo de propuestas.

—Exacto –lo señalé, y, estaba ebria, no es como si me hubiese vuelto estúpida, entendí que decía lo mismo que Victoire a mi hermano, Teddy no tenía sentimientos de ese estilo por mí, y estaba siendo encantador, adorable y malditamente comprensible, rechazándome de esa manera tan sutil y eso rompió mi corazón.


	5. Hogsmeade

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, Estoy aquí, con otra parte de lo que sólo sería un simple one shot, ¡JA! Qué ingenuidad la mía, en fin, espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia, tengo que decir que no sería yo, si no le estuviera dando un dramón a esto xD jajajaja, ya en serio, muchas gracias por sus favoritos, sus follows y sus reviews, siempre es un placer leerlos y contestarlos ;)

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

Lily me observó seria, su rostro fue una mueca extraña, se giró, alzando la botella, para beber del whisky como si se tratase de zumo de calabaza, cosa que no me agradó, después de todo, habían sido mis palabras lo que le habían llevado a alzar la botella de nueva cuenta, y también era mi culpa todo esto, claro que yo no iba a saber que señalaría a la primita de nueve años de la chica con la que apenas tenía un mes de salir.

—Creo que deberías dejar de beber –sugerí.

—Creo que no pedí tu opinión.

—Bueno, al menos, comparte un poco ¿no? –sonreí, intentando liberar tensión.

—Consigue tu propia botella –bebió más.

—Oblígame –se la quité, porque no quería que Ginny tuviera razón, y de alguna forma, la estuviera dañando, y ella se refugiara en el alcohol.

—Podría –aprovechó mi cavilación interna para apoderarse del whisky, para alejarse después.

Ella conocía mejor el lugar, así que aprovechó para alejarse y tomar ventaja, claro que la seguí, y aproveché que estaba alcoholizada para alcanzarla, estaba recargada en una larga mesa medio ocupada.

— ¿No quieres decirme por qué quieres embriagarte?

—Los dos sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta, ya sé que Victoire o mi madre te pusieron al tanto, no soy estúpida, sólo estoy ebria, y es mejor que vuelvas, o mis chaperones vendrán y lo malinterpretarán.

—Sólo estamos charlando, Lily.

—Sí, y ese beso, la otra noche, sólo fue un accidente, y ahora mi tía Fleur lo usa como campaña para satanizarme frente a mi familia.

—No solo a ti –admití.

— ¿En serio? Por qué a ti, te sigue queriendo y tratando como un santo, pero a mí…

—Lo comprendo, pero tu madre me trata como si yo fuera el problema.

—No, aquí el problema soy yo, quien tiene una mente enferma que visualiza sin problemas una posibilidad entre nosotros, como si un chico como tú, se fuese a fijar en una chica estúpida.

—Bueno –sonreí –ciertamente, eras una niña, pero ahora, fácilmente me fijo en ti, y no como una chiquilla divertida.

Sus enormes ojos avellana me observaron completamente incrédulos, no podía procesar todo lo que le estaba confesando, aunque claramente no eran palabras de amor.

—Yo no…

—No me crees ¿cierto?

—No –me admitió.

—Está claro por tu reacción –me reí.

Lily y yo giramos cuando la puerta se abrió, Fleur apareció, con una mueca poco agradable, avanzó furiosa y le quitó el licor, pude saber que si no siguiera ahí, la madre de mi novia estaría descociéndose con Lily, como si fuese la única culpable, ella había venido aquí, buscando esconderse posiblemente de mí, y yo le había seguido, como un necio.

—Tranquila –le pedí.

—Él sólo me está dejando en claro que no hay posibilidad a lo que mi mente enferma creo.

—Eso espero –bufó.

Lily entró al colegio, pero no volví a verla después de esa tarde que hablamos en el cobertizo, porque no se dignó a volver a la casa de sus abuelos y encararme.

—Teddy enfadado ¿a qué se debe? –interrogó Delphi.

—Lily –admití.

—Supongo que no hablaste con tu padre al respecto.

—No, sólo sé que estoy arruinando su vida.

— ¿Qué tanto te gusta? –sonrió.

—Delphini –la nombré -¿crees que estaría así si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuese poco?

—Cierto –sonrió –ve a Hogsmeade a buscarla, es fin de semana, te escribo una nota y cítala.

—Pero…

—No busques excusas –me animó.

—Bien.

Usé la carta de Delphi, sonreí al verla, se veía tan bonita, observó en todas direcciones, en busca de Delphi.

—Ella no pudo venir –la asusté.

—Por Merlín, casi muero.

—Lo siento, pero quería verte.

— ¿Para qué?

—Fleur interrumpió nuestra charla.

—Ella no interrumpió nada y lo sabes –frunció el ceño.

—Tal vez para ti –sonreí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué usas a Delphi para esto?

—Ella ofreció su ayuda, no la obligué.

— ¿Tengo que repetir mi primer pregunta?

—Quiero charlar, sólo eso.

—Bien –frunció los labios.

—Nada de alcohol esta vez ¿sí?

—Bien –ocultó su sonrisa.

—Vamos entonces.

Sujeté a Lily de la mano, sorprendiéndola, ciertamente, pero no me importó, avanzamos calle abajo hasta un buen lugar para charlar, era la primera vez que lo haría en serio con una chica, antes de Vic habían sido sólo… distracciones, por lo tanto, jamás me había sincerado con nadie, ni siquiera con Vic, la chica con quien estaba a punto de casarme.

— ¿Café o té? –pregunté, y es que a ocho años de conocernos, desconocía la respuesta.

—Café –sonrió.

—Muy poco británica –sonreí y ella se sonrojó un poco.

—En realidad, depende del clima o de mi estado de humor esa preferencia.

—Anotado –asentí feliz.

—Claro –se burló de mí.

Lily y yo estuvimos toda la tarde platicando, y por primera vez en ocho años de conocerla, no aproveché la divagues o interrupciones de terceros, para evadir una pregunta, le conté todo lo que pude de mí en esa tarde, y ella a mí, como el revelador secreto, de que no se había sentido atraída por otro chico aparte de mí, y esa información me tranquilizó enormemente.

— ¿Crees que pueda invitarte algo de beber mañana?

—No creo que sea correcto, Ted.

—Bueno, no me he insinuado ni nada –sonreí –sólo somos amigos, siempre lo hemos sido ¿no es así?

—Cierto –sonrió, pero mis palabras le dolieron.

—Además, sólo charlamos, no hacemos nada inmoral, así que ¿qué dices?

—Bien –me sonrió.

— ¿Puede ser más temprano?

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer? –interrogó.

—No –reí –es domingo, tienes que volver más temprano al colegio ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, es cierto –negó –bien ¿ocho y treinta?

—Me parece perfecto –sonreí.

Vi a Lily adentrarse a los terrenos de Hogwarts, suspiré, sin duda había hecho de Lily mi mate, claro que el vínculo no era tan fuerte como pensé que lo sería, pero no interesaba.

—O—

No podía creer que estaba despierta un domingo a las seis de la mañana, busqué lo mejor que pude entre mis cosas, jamás llevaba lo mejor al colegio, y si le pedía a mamá más ropa, sospecharía algo y no quería.

Cuando llegué al lugar de la cita, no lo vi, suspiré, posiblemente no iría, o me había visto muy desesperada por llegar muy temprano, mientras él, tomaba esto como lo que era, una salida de amigos.

—Me ganaste –me dijo al oído, sujetando mi cintura, desde su posición, me puse nerviosa.

—Me gusta la puntualidad.

—Y lo agradezco, o tendría que esperar más de los 30 minutos que tengo aquí –me soltó –te ves bien –me besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias, son mis mejores galas cuando estoy en el colegio –reí, pero no debí decirle eso.

—Sí que no quieres impresionar mucho a nadie –sonrió –lo agradezco.

Había fruncido el ceño ¿me había llamado insignificante? Sonreí, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido decir algo.

—Discúlpame un momento –pedí.

—Sí, claro, adelante.

Entramos al lugar y fui al baño, era muy temprano, para que hubiera alguien a quien impresionar, aun así, no perdería el tiempo, tomé mi varita y le hice modificaciones a lo que llevaba puesto que si bien era sencillo, para nada era completamente insignificante, como lo había dicho él.

Cuando salí del baño, él estaba sentado cerca de la ventana, observando a la calle, y ya había varios magos ordenando café.

—Siento la tardanza –me senté frente a él.

—No hay… -Se quedó callado, abrió la boca un poco, y sus ojos ámbar brillaron un tanto más de lo que normalmente lo hacían –vaya –soltó como si estuviese maravillado.

—Sólo fue la ropa –contesté.

—Yo no lo dije por…

—Bueno, así sonó.

La blusa blanca la había sujeto, haciendo el escote más pronunciado, y había colocado un hechizo sencillo en el sostén, que diera la función de push up, tenía 17, tenía curvas, pero mis pechos se habían quedado relegados en lo del desarrollo, si era una copa 30A, era mucho.

—Vaya, yo –seguía estupefacto, jamás me había visto así.

Una vez que el estupor se le quitó, pudimos charlar, estuvimos ahí hasta las 11:30Am, y después, fuimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, los chicos me sonreían, y yo a ellos, sólo para demostrarle, que aun en pijama y sin peinar, podía conquistar a casi cualquier chico, menos a él, claro.

—Bien, tú ganas y lo siento –soltó y puso su pesado brazo sobre mis hombros, pegándome a él –si un chico más te ve de esa forma, lo hechizaré.

—Tranquilo, mi atuendo no es para nada llamativo, mucho menos sensual –reí.

—Ya me disculpé –frunció el ceño.

—No es suficiente –admití y reí.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me disculpes? –me tomó de las caderas, acercándome a él.

—Aun no lo sé –me alejé.

Ted estaba jugando conmigo, posiblemente todo esto era planeado por tía Fleur, que estaba escondida con Victoire y mis padres cerca, sólo para comprobarles que yo no era digna de confianza, que era una zorra juega sucio, que aun sabiendo que Ted estaba comprometido, y no sólo eso, su prometida, que era mi prima, no tenía idea de que él estaba aquí, conmigo, y a mí me importaba saber que ella tenía ocho años con Ted, y como prueba de eso, estaban por casarse, y ella estaba en casa, con su hijo en el vientre, tía Fleur podría estar en esos momentos diciéndole a mis padres y a mi prima, que no me importaba, y haría todo en mis manos para tenerlo para mí, y sí quería, quería que él fuera mío, pero no podía hacerle algo así a un niño inocente, todos merecían tener a sus dos padres juntos, sin una entrometida separándolos, suspiré y me alejé más de él.


	6. La Familia de Ted

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, aquí otra parte de esta serie de one shots, tengo que hablar con honestidad y decir que no sé cuantos resten, posiblemente no muchos, pero muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le están dando a la historia, mil gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos, significan mucho para mí. Ojalá la trama siga siendo de su completo agrado.

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

La mirada de Victoire sobre mí era un poco extraña, pero como yo había estado demasiado ausente, no podía adivinar qué era lo que le afectaba.

— ¿Sí? –cuestioné incómodo.

—La boda está cada vez más cerca ¿estás consciente de eso? –Elevó una ceja, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuera suficiente pista para saber lo que le incomodaba.

—Ajá –sonreí –eso me hace muy feliz ¿a ti no?

—Supongo que hacerme tu esposa no te hace tan feliz como dices, Ted –gruñó, observé de un lado a otro, nervioso, ¿se me notaba mucho?

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –sonreí.

—Tal vez por el hecho de que a ocho años, a punto de casarnos, sigo sin conocer a tus padres.

—Oh, eso –reí –dime ¿es muy necesario que los conozcas? Bueno, te casarás conmigo, no con ellos.

Victoire arrojó las invitaciones a la mesa, supuse que quería que las tomara, pero no sabía para qué, y posiblemente mi gesto lo dejó muy claro, porque gruñó furiosa y golpeó la mesa con las palmas abiertas, acercando su rostro al mío.

—No hay invitación alguna para tu familia –soltó.

—Si la hay, tiene que haberla –solté.

—No hay ningún Lupin en esos sobres –bramó.

—Pero están los Malfoy, ellos son parientes míos.

El enfado de Victoire fue tal, que comenzó a arrojarlas a la chimenea, suspiré, Vic no se merecía ese trato, así que fui hasta ella y la detuve.

—Mis padres son un poco especiales, Vic –sonreí –además, no creí que necesitaran un invitación así, ya sabes, son mis padres, sus lugares estarán ahí, vayan o no.

—Nunca me los presentaste, ni siquiera sé qué opinan de la boda ¿qué tal si creen que es muy apresurada?

—Vic, salimos desde hace ocho años, ¿apresurada en qué forma? –me reí.

—Cierto –inhaló profundamente –lo siento, estoy tensa con la boda, y tengo a mi madre a mis espaldas, diciendo estupideces respecto a Lily –me abrazó.

— ¿Qué clases de idioteces?

—No sé porque insiste que hay algo muy malo en ella respecto a ti –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y tú que crees?

—Bueno, no voy a meter las manos al fuego por ti, pero sí por Lily, ella es mi prima, jamás se metería contigo, no sabiendo que eso me lastimaría –hice una mueca, en eso tenía razón.

Observé el reloj, en 15 minutos tenía que reunirme con Lily, y primero muerto, antes que dejarla plantada, besé la frente de mi novia y la alejé, iba a darle un pequeño placer a Vic.

—Puedes reponer las que quemaste, y por el momento, sólo puedo decir de una persona que sí asistirá –ella sonrió feliz –Delphini Lestrange.

— ¿Lestrange? –Frunció el ceño -¿sabes que esa familia tiene tendencias a las artes oscuras? –Soltó casi histérica – ¿quieres que nos relacionen con ellos? –bufó.

—Invitaste a los Malfoy –le recordé enfadado.

—Sí, pero te informo que la loca de Bellatrix Lestrange torturó a mi tía Hermione, dime ¿qué pensarán de mi familia si los mezclo con los asquerosos Mortífagos?

Observé a Vic, posiblemente debí darle el nombre de mis abuelos, no el de Delphi, y aunque sabía que ella tenía cierta razón, no dejaban de ser mi familia, y Delphi no era como sus padres, era incomprendida y un tanto interesada, sí, un poco cruel, pero no era capaz de hacer cosas terribles como sus padres, por suerte, hizo bien en adoptar el apellido de su madre, y no del de su padre biológico.

— ¿A dónde vas? –soltó.

—Con mi Mortífaga familia Victoire ¿ahora comprendes por qué jamás te llevé a conocerlos? –bufé.

—O—

Observé mi reloj, Teddy tenía 15 minutos de retraso, sólo esperaría cinco minutos más, y si no llegaba me iría, al menos se hubiese dignado a cancelar nuestra cita, cita de amigos, negué, no había una forma bonita de ver esto que estaba haciendo, vamos, éramos amigos, pero teníamos meses viéndonos los fines de semana, y nunca había pasado nada entre nosotros, pero… estos encuentros, si alguien se enteraba. Ayudaría a fortalecer la campaña de tía Fleur en mi contra.

Levanté la vista, habían pasado 10 minutos, así que tomé mis cosas y salí del lugar, para ir rumbo al colegio, mi vista se topó con él, venía calle arriba, caminando apresurado, sonreí, pero la sonrisa se borró de mis labios cuando su cabello se volvió color zanahoria, creí que estaba loca, pero cambió al blanco, violeta, gris rata y rosa chicle después, sin embargo, cuando estuvo frente a mí, seguía con el cabello miel, que siempre había tenido desde que lo conocí.

—Perdón la tardanza –se disculpó.

—Ya me iba –contesté –tengo cosas que hacer y…

— ¿En realidad o estás escapando de mí?

El cabello de Teddy volvió a danzar, deteniéndose en un bonito azul eléctrico, di un paso hasta él, que me observó sorprendido, llevé mi mano a su cabeza, y enterré mis dedos, su cabello era suave, y castaño-miel, de nuevo.

—Creo que me volví loca –susurré.

— ¿Por qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Tu cabello –murmuré, y le observé fascinada –ha cambiado… de color, varias veces.

—Tu imaginación –rió divertido.

—Lo sospeché, es una lástima, realmente de veías atractivo con ese tono azul eléctrico –me sonrió.

—Perdón la tardanza, tuve una discusión con tu prima.

— ¿Respecto a? –cuestioné.

—Las invitaciones, primero quería a mi familia en la boda y después… no.

— ¿Por qué? Es tu familia, y si son parecidos a Delphi…

—Delphi fue el problema –me observó –le dije el apellido de mi prima y se puso histérica.

— ¿Cuál es su apellido? –cuestioné.

—Lestrange –suspiró frustrado.

— ¿Lestrange? –Fruncí el ceño -¿y por algo así enloqueció?

—Mortífagos, _amor_ –me recordó, la palabra "amor" hizo que me sonrojara.

—Delphi no es como sus padres –murmuré.

—Bueno, ella cree que degradaría a los Weasley.

—Por favor, nosotros tampoco somos como nuestros padres, yo no vencí a un basilisco ni a ningún mago tenebroso, y se me acaba el tiempo –reí, logrando que él se relajara.

—Realmente odio que ella no pueda ser más como tú.

Ted se acercó a mi, estiró su mano, acariciando mi mejilla, para terminar acercando su rostro al mío, pero me alejé, no podía hacerle eso a mi prima, y al hijo que esperaba de Ted.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—No, que no vuelva a ocurrir –pedí.

—De acuerdo, no lo volveré a intentar.

—Gracias –sonreí.

Regresé al interior del local junto con Ted, estuvimos charlando de varias cosas, le costó unos buenos minutos relajarse, pero lo logró, después de una hora pasada, su enfado con Victoire se le había esfumado.

—Oh, mira –sonrió –ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Ted sujetó mi mano, dejamos nuestras cosas en la mesa y salí, corriendo para igualar su zancada.

—Hey tú –gritó en dirección de una mujer de cabello color rosa chicle -¿Qué haciendo por aquí?

— ¡Cariño! –Lo abrazó, besando sus mejillas –tu padre, ocupaba algo para… -me observó -¿Victoire?

—No –se apresuró a negar él, yo seguía en shock.

— ¿Entonces? –enarcó una ceja.

—Mamá, ella es Lily Potter –me sujetó del hombro –Lily, ella es mi madre, Nymphadora…

—No –el cabello de la mujer se volvió violeta –me llames Nymphadora.

—Bueno, ella es mi madre, Tonks Lupin –se burló.

—Tonks es mi apellido de soltera, no mi nombre de pila –estiró su mano en mi dirección.

—Un gusto, señora Lupin –sonreí.

—Bueno ¿qué hacen aquí? –cuestionó.

—Lily es prima de Victoire, sigue en Hogwarts, vengo a verla los fines de semana, sin falta.

— ¿Y consideran correcto eso?

Desvié la vista, un hombre había salido de la tienda detrás de la madre de Teddy, tenía el rostro ojeroso, cansado y su cabello mostraba más canas de lo que pensé, aunque lo restante, era del mismo tono que el de Teddy.

—Papá –saludó.

—Ted –respondió y me observó –eres igual de bonita que tu abuela Lily, y que tu madre, por supuesto –estiró la mano en mi dirección –Remus Lupin, un placer.

—El placer es mío –sonreí.

— ¿Les parece si vamos a comer? –sugirió la madre de Ted, sonriendo.

—No creo que sea correcto.

—Papá –se quejó Ted.

—Lo siento, hijo, pero ¿no crees que la gente podría malinterpretarlo? Tomando en cuenta que estás comprometido con la prima de la señorita –me observó –a la que por cierto, ni siquiera conocemos todavía.

Observé a Ted sorprendida ¿por qué me había presentado a sus padres antes que a su prometida? Eso era completamente fuera de lugar, y comprendí que el señor Lupin tenía completamente la razón, todo esto estaba fuera de lugar.

—Lo que…

—Tu padre tiene razón –lo interrumpí –ve con ellos, yo aún tengo mucho que estudiar, los EXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina y…

—Suerte en tus exámenes, Lily –me deseo el señor Lupin, y entendí que su comentario era la forma más amable que había encontrado para decirme que sobraba en el lugar.

—Gracias –me despedí y caminé por mis cosas, alejándome de la familia Lupin.

No podía creer que había conocido a los padres del prometido de mi prima antes que ella, esperaba que nadie se enterara, o sería mi último día sobre la tierra.

Al llegar al colegio suspiré, una extraña sensación se extendía por mi pecho, tenía que terminar con las salidas con Teddy, el colegio estaba por terminar, y lo que tenía con Ted también, digo, al final de cuentas, la boda de mi prima Victoire con él sería en Septiembre de este año, y sería oficial, ya no tendría oportunidad para tenerlo, él estaba destinado a Victoire, no a ella.


	7. Lo Que Es Correcto

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, aquí otro shot, de esta serie de OS, espero que siga siendo de su agrado la historia, y pues muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le están dando a la historia, mil gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos, significan mucho para mí. Ojalá la trama siga siendo de su completo agrado.

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

La cara de intriga con algo más que mi padre me dirigía era algo nuevo para mí, sabía que a él no le parecía gracioso eso de tontear con chicas menores, al menos por tantos años, mi madre y él, eran un caso especial y una excepción a la regla, a Remus Lupin no le interesaba si para el mundo algo así era normal, en su familia, sólo existía él, por su caso de licantropía, en realidad, había hecho una deducción cuando me tuvo junto con mi madre, la razón por la cual señaló a una chica más joven podría deberse al placer que sentía el hombre lobo que lo convirtió, sólo se sabía que para asesinarlos, no sabemos si disfrutaba de algo más con los infantes.

— ¿Puedes dejar de verme de esa manera? –cuestioné enfadado.

— ¿De qué manera? –frunció el entrecejo.

—Con la decepción creciendo en los ojos.

—Bueno, ya que lo mencionas ¿cuándo conoceremos a tu prometida? –Elevó las cejas –porque supongo planeaste junto a Delphini toparte con nosotros "accidentalmente" en Hogsmeade.

—Claro que no –mi padre negó, me sujetó del hombro y suspiró –Ted, te conozco mejor de lo que crees, y en serio hijo ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con esa niña?

—No es una niña, tiene 17.

—Sí, eso no lo soluciona, si me dijeras, tiene 25 y trabaja en Hogwarts, no tendría problema alguno, pero no es así, aun es una estudiante, Ted, quiero estar seguro de que me comprendas.

—La señalé –comenté –no sé cómo pasó, pero…

—No eres un licántropo, no pudiste…

— ¿Entonces por qué se enamoró a primera vista de mí con tan sólo nueve años?

— ¿La cortejas desde esa edad?

— ¿Acaso soy un pervertido? –Bufé –claro que no, apenas hace unos meses que… no he podido… alejarla de mi mente.

—Se le llama, atracción sexual, no señalar, aprende a diferenciarlo, si esa chica estuviera para ser tu mate, hijo, desde hace 10 años, tú estarías prendido de ella, no es reciente.

— ¿Sí? Bueno, sigo con Victoire por ella, primero muerto antes de…

— ¿De? –interrogó mi padre.

—Dejar de verla, si no puedo estar con Lily, yo… me casaré con Victoire, así podré verla.

— ¿Y nadie de esa familia ha notado tu reciente brote pedófilo? –gruñó mi padre.

—La madre de Vic, y lo ha compartido con todos ahí, y sí, creen lo peor de mí.

—Bueno, no los culpo.

—ME estás diciendo que estoy obsesionado con ella.

—Teddy, Lily es una joven bastante hermosa, hasta yo puedo comprender eso, sumando que tal vez tenga una personalidad agradable, pero no sientes amor como tal.

—Sólo deseo sexual ¿no? ¿No has pensado que hubiese hecho algo estúpido de ser sólo eso?

—No, sigues siendo alguien correcto, o eso espero, porque Victoire no merece algo así.

—Tal vez mi 1% señaló a Lily, y…

—Renunciarás a ese lazo de ser así.

—Pensé que no se podía –vi a mi padre.

—En un licántropo, ciertamente no lo hace, pero si ese escaso porcentaje funcionó, también puedes rechazarlo.

—Pero entonces ella…

—Perderá todo sentimiento por ti, según lo que tengo entendido, perderás el control de ella, de igual forma que los vampiros cuando pierden su vínculo señorial con sus convertidos.

— ¿Esos idiotas también pueden?

—No, y sí –murmuró mi padre –lo que ocurre entre un licántropo y su señalado, es que no pasa muchas veces, es sólo una vez, con quien estás destinado y para mejorar la especie, un licántropo no señalará a alguien por debajo de su rango, y sólo una vez, para el resto de sus días, con los vampiros, es el contrario, su vínculo señorial puede darse por docenas, no sé muy bien como lo logran, pero no soy un vampiro, ciertamente –sonrió –pero sé que ellos pueden renunciar a él.

—Vaya –murmuré.

—Además, la diferencia entre un vínculo y el mate de un licántropo, es que el primero no es amor "verdadero", el vampiro manipula los sentimientos del vinculado –me señaló –algo como lo que haces con _la pequeña Lily,_ en cuanto lo rechaces, verás que sólo era manipulación, trucos baratos de 1% de licántropo.

Me quedé callado, escuchando a mi padre, si rechazaba mi "vinculo" con Lily, ella dejaría de sentir algo por mí, y era algo justo para ella. ¿Y para mí?

¿Estaba listo para dejar ir a Lily?

—O—

Hugo arrojó los libros a un lado, teníamos horas estudiando para los EXTASIS, y claramente los dos estábamos hartos de leer, repasar y practicar.

—No sé cómo lo hacía mamá –murmuró Hugo –yo, una palabra más que tenga que memorizar y me explotará el cerebro.

—Será una explosión muy pequeña y contenida –reí.

—Cierto, tu integridad quedará intacta, la poca que te queda –soltó.

— ¿De qué hablas? –fruncí el ceño.

—Louis me contó de ti y Edward Lupin.

— ¿Y qué te dijo? –inquirí.

— ¿La versión rápida y sencilla? –suspiró y evitó verme a la cara –que eres una zorra.

— ¿Qué? –reí.

—No termino de creerlo –murmuró –pero siempre están juntos en vacaciones –admitió –soy un chico, Lily, y Ted… bueno, no te ve de una forma sana.

— ¿Qué es una forma sana, Hugo?

—Bueno, es 10 años mayor que tú, es para que cuando te observara, viera a una adolescente, pero él, bueno, se nota a millas, que quiere llevarte al lugar más solitario, y meterse en…

—Ya –lo corté –él va a casarse con Victoire y no ha pasado nada…

— ¿Entonces por qué te ves con él en el pueblo? –Levanté la vista asombrada –los he visto, cada fin de semana, sin falta ¿consideras correcto lo que haces con él, Lily?

—No hago nada…

—Te ves con él a escondidas ¿O Victoire lo sabe? –negué, mordiéndome el labio inferior –no creo que a ti te gustaría que alguien de tu familia…

—Hugo –intenté –entre él y yo no pasa nada.

—Yo sólo digo, que ese tipo quiere algo de ti, y no son los buenos días, Lily.

—Él no…

—Si él no tuviese intenciones ocultas, no haría algo así, está jugando contigo, pero te tiene bastante engatusada… como para que lo notes, Lily ¿tú harías algo así?

— ¿Algo así?

—Ser con quien le pongan las astas a Vic, la causante de que ese matrimonio comience mal, podrido.

—Yo no –tartamudee.

—Pues no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas –se encogió de hombros, tú no le interesas a Ted.

—Eso –no pude formular una oración congruente.

—Si le interesaras realmente, dejaría a Victoire, y hablaría con tus padres, pero esperaría el tiempo prudente, no saltar de las piernas de Vic a las tuyas.

—Haces que esto…

—Soy un chico ¿recuerdas? –Se burló –sé cómo piensan todos, él sólo quiere llevarte a la cama.

—Eso jamás pasará, Hugo.

—Lo tienes tan pegado porque él cuenta con que sí, y sólo se te despegará cuando dos de las posibilidades ocurran, que te acuestes con él, o que no lo hagas, y se cansará, cuando se canse de que no te quieras acostar con él, se alejará.

—No va a pasar ¿bien? –Solté –no me acostaré con él y no me dejará de hablar, porque somos amigos.

—Aquí, la única que se engaña eres tú, Lily.

Hugo se estiró por sus cosas y comenzó a estudiar de nuevo, yo no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, tenía razón, esos encuentros con Ted, tenían que terminar, pero no quería dejar de verlo.

Al final, tomé la decisión, no podía hacerle esto a Victoire, pero era el momento de actuar, y dejar de repetírmelo, cada que me sentía culpable por disfrutar estar con Ted, y los roces discretos o las caricias que sólo podía permitir que ocurrieran por segundos, antes de recitar "Que no es correcto".

Observé mi pergamino, este sería el último examen que haría en Hogwarts, y a pesar de que sabía las respuestas, mi mente seguía empecinada en tener presente la charla con Hugo, me tallé las sienes, e hice a un lado mis propios pensamientos y dejé que mis estudios fluyeran.

—Bien –habló el profesor –recuerden que para que sus patronus sea más efectivo, tiene que ser un recuerdo poderoso y feliz.

—O—

Delphi negó cuando terminé de decirle todo lo que mi padre había dicho, y claramente no estaba de acuerdo, porque lo llamó "perro faldero, mala mascota", y se descoció en muchos más.

— ¿Y lo harás? –soltó.

— ¿Te gustaría que alguien te manipulara así?

—No, pero, tus sentimientos ¿son reales?

—Eso veremos, una vez que renuncie, irá en ambas direcciones.

—Pensé que al amo no le afectaba.

—Eso dicen, pero es bastante intenso lo que siento.

—Si continuas sintiéndolo, deberías dejarle las cosas claras –observó su reloj –a estas horas, Lily ya terminó el curso, sólo se quedará en el colegio para la graduación, pero ya no es una alumna de Hogwarts como tal, ¿lo harás mañana?

—Sí, es eso o hacerlo la siguiente semana, en la graduación, frente a toda su familia.

—Pues suerte.

—La necesitaré, para tomar todo el valor posible.

—Hufflepuff, recuerda que ustedes hacen lo correcto, aunque signifique romperte el corazón.

—Gracias –la abracé.

—Lily me agrada, promete que la conquistarás de seguir sintiendo lo mismo por ella.


	8. Algo Pequeño y Poderoso

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, estoy de vuelta desde la tumba (casi literal) así que desde ahora pido disculpas por si encuentran algún error imperdonable mientras leen, no me culpen, no estoy en mis cinco sentidos todavía, también, me quiero disculpar por los pequeños inconvenientes que causé al no cambiar el estatus del fic, ya saben, seguía diciendo completo, pero... era sólo un one shot cuando inicié, así que no pensé en cambiarlo, sin embargo, ya cambié eso, para evitar problemas, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, sus favoritos, sus reviews y sus follows, ojalá que siga siendo de su agrado la trama.

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

Observé a mi alrededor, ya había estado en la graduación de mis hermanos, primos, pero ser la razón por la que todos están ahí, incluido el chico del que he estado enamorada incluso antes de ingresar al colegio, era maravilloso.

Me arrojé a los brazos de mi hermano James, que giró conmigo, y no me soltó, haciendo que nadie pudiese felicitarme por ser oficialmente egresada de Hogwarts.

— ¡El mejor patronus que haya visto Hogwarts en un EXTASIS! –chilló Albus orgulloso.

— ¡Lo sé! –admití con la misma energía y lo abracé feliz.

—-¿Y qué recuerdo utilizaste? –cuestionó tía Fleur.

—Los momentos felices como esos deben ser secretos –pronunció mi padre –nadie quiere que te borren ese momento y seas incapaz de volver a conjurar un buen patronus –golpeó mi nariz suavemente.

— ¡Felicidades! ¡Felicidades! ¡Lily, Felicidades!

— ¡Delphi! –chillé feliz, le había dicho a Ted que invitara a Delphi, pero como su familia era algo más que un secreto, pensé que no le diría.

— ¡Por fin fuera del colegio! –soltó feliz.

— ¡Lo sé! –sonreí.

—Me alegro, ahora haremos cosas a montones.

—Ah –sonreí –familia, ella es una amiga, su nombre es Delphi –presenté.

—Delphini Lestrange –estiró la mano en dirección a mi padre, que la sujetó sorprendido –sé lo que piensa, pero no soy como mis padres.

—No sabíamos que había… que Bellatrix…

—Nací en medio de la guerra, fui el secreto mejor guardado, no asistí a Hogwarts como Lestrange.

—Ya veo –sonrió mi padre –bueno, ahora… pues vamos a casa, a festejar con un festín.

Tía Fleur observó a Delphi, haciendo que mis padres se giraran, ya Ted me había dicho la poca disposición de Vic y tía Fleur respecto a su prima.

—Tú también eres bienvenida, Delphi –sonrió mi madre.

—Gracias, Señora Potter –me sujetó del brazo, así que la llevé directo a la Madriguera.

El lugar estaba arreglado, con globos por todos lados, con el nombre de Hugo y el mío, los gnomos tenían sombreros que habían robado de la mesa y serpentinas, que accionaron en cuanto me vieron llegar.

—Todos aquí son muy amables –sonrió.

—No los arrojo tan lejos cuando desgnomizo el jardín junto con Hugo.

—Es bueno saberlo –habló la abuela –Molly Weasley –estiró la mano en dirección de mi amiga.

—Delphini Lestrange –sujetó la mano de mi abuela.

La abuela se puso pálida, soltó la mano de Delphi y se disculpó, ella y yo nos quedamos en el patio, todos los demás comenzaron a llegar sin mira tiempos.

—Hey tú, chico guapo, ven por acá –habló Delphi cuando Ted llegó junto con Victoire.

—Viniste, pensé que no –rió, la abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

—Claro que iba a venir, incluso los gnomos me han recibido de maravilla.

Teddy observó a los gnomos que se estaban persiguiendo, ya que habían robado pastelitos, unos más que otros, así que iban de un lado a otro, tratando de quitarles a los que tenían de más.

—Lily suele no marearlos tanto al aventarlos sobre la cerca.

— ¿Y lo sabes por? –cuestionó Delphi.

—La he visto desgnomizar junto a Hugo.

—Ya veo.

—Por cierto, felicidades por salir de Hogwarts –me abrazó.

—Lily ¿y tu abuela? –cuestionó mi tía Fleur, justo cuando el abrazo de Ted, se volvía más apretado.

—Dentro, dijo que la disculpáramos un momento y…

—Ven aquí ahora mismo –ordenó.

Delphi y Teddy se observaron por el tono que usó la esposa de mi tío Bill, al hablarme, y la primera negó, mirando desaprobatoriamente a Ted.

—Dime, tía ¿Qué ocurre? –gruñí enfadada.

—Esa chica no expuso su apellido frente a tu abuela ¿cierto?

—Sí, lo hizo ¿qué tiene de malo?

— ¿Sabes quién lanzó el hechizo que asesinó a Bellatrix?

—Mmm, no ¿por?

—Por qué quizá, no hubieses invitado a la chica, si supieras que fue tu abuela, bien ¿qué más quieres fastidiar, Lily Luna? –me empujó cuando se alejó.

Observé a mi padre que reía, así que me acerqué, no sabía que tan al corriente estaba de la campaña en mi contra, pero ya me estaba hartando de no defenderme, sí, me sentía culpable por amar al chico de otra, pero no iba a dejar que usaran eso en mi contra, para bailarme encima.

—Perdón interrumpir –sonreí.

—No interrumpes –soltó tío Ron –felicidades por el mejor patronus que se haya visto en Hogwarts en todos los tiempos, Lily –me abrazó.

—Gracias tío –regresé el entusiasta abrazo.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Podemos charlar? Algo rápido, padre e hija.

—Uh –dijo tío Ron –cuando Rosie dijo algo así, ya salía con alguien y planeaban vivir juntos.

—No es nada de eso –reí.

—Suertudo –golpeó el hombro de papá y nos dejó solos.

—O—

—Pensé que ustedes dos habían terminado hace una semana –soltó Delphi, cuando notó que no le quitaba la vista a Lily.

—No somos nada, sólo amigos.

— ¿Le quitaste lo que se supone deberías?

—No lo sé –admití –lo intenté.

—Ted, tienes que decidir, y hacerlo bien, te adoro, pero tienes que actuar ya, si Victoire o Lily.

Observé a Lily, que para ese momento, ya estaba discutiendo con su padre, todos nos sorprendimos, era bastante raro que Lily discutiera con alguno de sus padres, al menos no públicamente, se alejó de Harry y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta el pequeño estanque, Delphi volvió a negar al ver mi necesidad de perseguir a Lily.

—No puedes seguir con esto, Ted, y es en serio, vasa provocar daños irreparables, y ni Victoire ni Lily lo merecen, haz lo correcto.

—Lo haré.

Me alejé de mi prima y fui tras Lily, que para ese momento, ya debería haber contado hasta el mil, para tranquilizarse.

—Aquí estás –la asusté.

—Me encontraste –se burló.

—No importa dónde te escondas, siempre te encuentro.

—Lo sé –sonrió triste.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

—Al parecer fastidie todo, al invitar a Delphi.

—Ella está feliz ¿por qué lo dices?

—Mi abuela…

— ¿Asesinó a Bellatrix? –Asintió –Delphi está al corriente de ello, _cariño_ –acaricié su mejilla y mis dedos descendieron por su cuello, como un acto reflejo de todo lo que estaba deseando, así que me acerqué a ella aún más –no se hubiese hecho tu amiga si eso le afectara –susurré, mientras cerraba los ojos, intentando contenerme.

—Teddy –murmuró.

—Eres tan hermosa, Lily –mis labios rozaron su mandíbula, ya que había levantado su rostro.

Estuve un momento de comérmela a besos, pero las palabras de Delphi me golpearon de nuevo, así que apreté los ojos, la quijada y tomé todo lo que me quedaba para alejarme.

—Tenemos que hacer lo correcto, para todos –murmuré y me alejé de ella –soy 10 años más grande que tú _princesa_ –sonreí –tienes que encontrar a un chico de tu edad, salir, disfrutar…

—Yo no quiero a alguien de mi edad, Ted, yo te…

—Lily –la detuve –salgo con Vic, lo he hecho desde hace casi nueve años, no es correcto.

—Lo sé –sonrió triste.

—Lo mejor será que sólo seamos familiares cordiales.

—Se traduce a… lo menos que podamos vernos ¿no?

—Yo no siento lo que tú por mí, sólo eres la primita de mi novia, sólo eso, Lily, y quise ser amable contigo, sólo eso, no hay nada más allá, acéptalo.

Lily observó a un lado, hacerla sufrir así no era algo que quisiera, pero si eso no funcionaba para romper el vínculo, no sabía que lo haría.

—Gracias por ser tan honesto al respecto.

—Es lo menos que mereces.

—Hugo creyó que sólo querías llevarme a la cama, me alegra saber que no eres de esos tipos –me sonrió.

—Eres mi prima, o lo serás, al menos.

—Cierto –rió y se limpió una lágrima.

—Lamento esto, Lily, en serio… si yo pudiera…

— ¿Corresponderme? –Negó –lo superaré, no te preocupes.

—Eso espero.

Me mordí la lengua, no quería que me superara, quería que se lanzara sobre mí y me dejara besarla, con las ganas que tenía de hacerlo desde que sus labios y los míos se rozaron por primera vez, Lily había tenido el poder de dominarme de la forma en que ella quisiera, y no lo hizo.

—Es mejor volver, o tía Fleur… -sonrió.

—Qué bonito lugar –soltó Delphi –te busca tu prometida, yo me quedo con Lily –sonrió.

—No, ve con ella y dile que ahora voy.

—Mandón –frunció el ceño y se alejó.

—No te compré nada por tu graduación, pero puedes pedir lo que sea –sonreí.

—No es necesario –negó –que fueras honesto es suficiente.

—Bien –bajé el rostro –es hora de volver.

Caminamos sin ánimo de decir nada, habíamos terminado algo que jamás habíamos tenido, pero se sentía así o peor, no podía creer que decirle eso a Lily dolería de aquella manera.

—Por cierto –la detuve.

—Ya, no te preocupes –sonrió –estaré bien.

— ¿Segura? Quiero estar seguro de que…

—Sí, lo prometo –me sujetó del hombro –todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí, el vínculo se había roto, porque lo estaba tomando con mucha tranquilidad, más que yo, incluso.

— ¿Cuál fue la memoria que elegiste para tu patronus? –pregunté, ella sonrió y me observó.

—El beso que me diste aquella tarde mientras nos despedíamos, fue un accidente, pequeño y casto, pero lo suficiente poderoso.

Lily se alejó, yo había renunciado a la chica que había usado algo tan pequeño para volverlo algo tan poderoso, sí que era un idiota.


	9. Uno Con El Otro

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, estoy de vuelta, y mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero he tenido un par de problemas de salud que me han impedido actualizar, y muchas cosas más, pero no entraré en detalles, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han estado brindando a la historia, a mí, mil gracias por sus follows, favoritos y reviews, significan mucho para mí, bueno, espero poder actualizar seguido, ya tengo varios capítulos avanzados, sólo es cuestión de revisar las cosas y publicar, de nuevo, gracias por todo.

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

Bajé corriendo como lo hacía cada mañana desde que había terminado Hogwarts, y es que Delphi me había ayudado a conseguir empleo temporal, en lo que me especializaba en lo que realmente quería, también había dicho, que podía mudarme a su apartamento, claro que mi madre no encontró eso como una gran idea, sería una opción para seguir en contacto con él, y le había prometido a mi madre que eso había terminado aún sin comenzar.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde aquella tarde en donde discutí con tía Fleur respecto a mi balanza de lo que era correcto e incorrecto, una semana después de mi graduación, y ya habían pasado 6 largos meses de aquello, a esas alturas, él y Vic estaban por convertirse en padres, o mejor dicho, estaban por tener a su hijo entre sus brazos por primera vez, la boda había sido hacía 5 meses, y no me había tomado por sorpresa no ser invitada.

—Buenos días –saludó mi padre.

—Buenos días –sonreí, fui hasta él para besarle la mejilla.

—Estás de buen humor ¿a qué se debe?

—Tengo el día libre, estaba pensando en ir un rato al callejón a distraerme un poco.

—Oh –respondió sin más, cosa que fue extraña.

— ¿Qué pensaste? –interrogué.

—No, nada, todo está bien, pero si estás libre ¿por qué no pasas por la Madriguera?

—Luego –resté importancia.

—Lily, tus abuelos no tienen la culpa de la actitud de Fleur, y sabes que tu abuela se puso con uñas y dientes a defenderte.

—Lo sé, pero todos o en su mayoría en esa casa creen que lo que dijo es cierto.

—Bueno, es cierto, te gusta el chico ¿o no?

—Sí, me encanta Ted –solté enfadada –y he detenido mis impulsos porque Victoire…

—Lo sé cariño, y no tienes que explicarme, te creo.

—Gracias –sonreí.

—Me alegra saber que nunca hiciste nada malo, y no usaste tu maravillosa personalidad para actuar…

—Harry –mamá lo reprendió.

—Sólo quiero que sepa que soy feliz de que se diera su lugar, y que no dejara que ese tipo usara su amor para cosas insanas.

Mi madre me observó, así que le regresé la mirada, ya sabía que aún tenían sus dudas al respecto de qué tanto insistí con él, al final, iban a culparlo a él, así no tuviera la culpa de nada, él había sido tan respetuoso conmigo y su relación con Victoire todo el tiempo, la prueba estaba en que me había rechazado.

—Vaya, pensé que no te vería hoy –se burló.

—Lo siento –besé la mejilla de Lorcan.

—No te preocupes, no tengo mucho tiempo esperando, se me hizo tarde, el Ministerio pone más formas cada día.

—Sí, creo que piensan que no tenemos nada más interesante que hacer –reí.

Lorcan y yo pasamos toda la tarde paseando por el callejón Diagon, hacía apenas dos meses que los dos habíamos decidido tener una relación sentimental, nadie lo sabía, claro, posiblemente nadie aprobaría nuestra relación, ya que ni él ni yo, estábamos el uno con el otro por amor.

La historia de Lorcan, era un tanto complicada, y no podía culparlo por no querer nada serio, por no querer ocupar el lugar de alguien especial en su corazón, todo había sido tan complejo, nos habíamos conocido en Hogwarts, él y su hermano gemelo, Lysander, eran unos orgullosos Ravenclaw, nos hablábamos, nos llevábamos bien, pero jamás inició una chispa entre nosotros, él se había enamorado de una chica de Slytherin; se habían comprometido una vez que salimos de Hogwarts; y como festejo había decidido ir a una zona muggle muy famosa, una zona que estaba infestada y habían sido atacados, ella había muerto en el feroz ataque en el que se vio involucrado el gobierno mágico de aquél sitio, tensando la diplomacia con el Ministerio Británico, él por otro lado, había salido gravemente herido, y transformado por aquella especie que infectaba aquél territorio, a Lorcan lo habían transformado en algo que no había querido compartir conmigo todavía, y yo seguía… bueno sigo ¿obsesionada? Con Ted.

— ¿No has vuelto a saber de él? –preguntó.

—No, creo que Hugo tenía razón –admití.

— ¿En lo primero o lo segundo? –Sonreí divertida ante su cuestionamiento –bueno, no lo sé, pero él tiene algo mal, ya sabes, preferirla sobre ti –negó.

—Vic es más adecuada para él, no es tan joven ni inexperta, es bonita, elegante, sofisticada…

—Tú eres divertida, hermosa, talentosa, no te minimices a su lado –sujetó mi mejilla y me besó suavemente.

—Gracias –sonreí.

—Los dos estamos juntos en esto ¿lo recuerdas?

—Claro.

Lo sujeté de la mano y avanzamos hasta la heladería, era mi lugar favorito en todo el callejón.

—Sin duda eres una gran compañía, Potter, se me ha ido el tiempo tan rápido –rió.

—Lo sé, soy la mejor opción para absorber el tiempo sin que los demás lo noten, ese es mi don –le guiñé un ojo.

—Considero que es tiempo de que me marche ahora mismo, me encantaría llevarte a tu casa, pero va en contra de nuestras propias reglas –sonrió.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, llegaré bien a casa.

—Eso espero, te veré luego.

Se estiró sobre la mesa para besarme y en esta ocasión, el beso fue más prolongado del que hubiese podido esperar de él.

—No te sigas culpando por lo de Lupin –me sonrió, besó mi mejilla y Salió del lugar sin decir algo más o dejarme decir algo.

Todo el mundo estaba en casa cuando llegué, y eso de todo el mundo aplicaba a los pocos que teníamos el apellido Potter; se quedaron en completo silencio cuando me vieron.

—De acuerdo, si quieren me voy –bromee, pero nadie siguió mi chiste –bien, me iré entonces.

—Llegaste temprano –habló mamá –eso es todo.

—Es mi día libre –fruncí el ceño, observando a papá, si mi memoria no fallaba, se lo había recordado por la mañana.

— ¡Oh, es cierto! –Exclamó papá –es que has estado siete años en Hogwarts, es raro verte por aquí en estas fechas –rió nervioso.

—Iré a mi habitación.

—La cena estará pronto ¿bien? –sonrió mamá.

Debieron poner un Muffliato tan rápido como salí, porque ni siquiera con una oreja expandible del tío George, pude escuchar algo de lo que habían dicho antes de la cena.

—Entonces ¿qué hiciste todo el día? –interrogó James, como no queriendo la cosa.

—Me reuní con un amigo –sonreí, y ellos se observaron entre sí –no –solté –no fue con él, a él no lo he visto, no he sabido nada de él.

—Te frecuentas mucho con Delphini –soltó Al.

—Sí, pero no hablamos de él, nada.

—Bien –soltó poco convencida mamá.

—Vamos, ni siquiera sé si ya nació el bebé o si está por hacerlo.

Mamá me observó, y no supe distinguir que pasaba por su mente, suspiré, no debí decirle eso, no debería tocar el tema de él con alguien de la familia.

—Hablemos de algo más cómodo para todos.

—Sí, me parece bien, bastante bien –aceptó mi padre.

Al parecer nadie tenía nada que decir, al menos no frente a mí, así que cené lo más tranquila que pude fingir estar, ante el silencio incómodo que había entre nosotros.

— ¿Te ayudo con los platos? –interrogué a mamá.

—Claro, será maravilloso –me apretó el hombro y salió de la cocina, apresurada y agradecida.

Bien, algo andaba bastante mal con mi familia, y posiblemente se debía a algo ocurrido en las reuniones en la Madriguera, porque nadie mejor que yo, sabía que tan intensa podía ser tía Fleur, y no era justo para mis padres soportar ataques, sólo porque les había salido algo desviada por fijarme en un hombre 10 años mayor que yo, cuando apenas tenía 9.

¿Quizás era demasiado precoz desde esa edad? Bueno, no podía ser la niña más sana del mundo mágico ¿cierto?

El fin de semana, después del trabajo, fui a la casa de los abuelos, sin importarme nada, quizás, con suerte, podría verlo, aunque fuera con un bonito bebé en brazos, que compartía la mitad de su esencia con él.

Sí, no estoy bien de la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes –saludé.

—Hola cariño, me alegro que vengas –me abrazó la abuela.

—Sólo a usted –soltó tía Fleur con cara de claro fastidio, había arruinado el día al aparecer.

—Qué bueno que ésta siga siendo mi casa ¿no es así, Fleur? –sonrió la abuela.

—Sí, tienes razón, suegra.

Se levantó de su lugar y se alejó de nosotras, mi abuela volvió a sonreír y me abrazó, tan alegre, como si fuese a la única persona a quien no le interesaba lo desviada que en realidad estaba.

—En serio, que bueno que viniste, meses, muchos meses sin verte, y cada que salías a tema, tu madre sólo escupía que estabas bien y un poco ocupada, nada de detalles.

—Lo he estado, un poco ocupada, claro.

— ¿Algún chico en tu vida?

—En realidad, sí –admití.

— ¿Y el afortunado es?

—Lorcan –me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

— ¿Lorcan Scamander? ¿Es seguro estar cerca de él? –me cuestionó preocupada, asentí para tranquilizarla.

—Todo bien con él, tenemos dos meses saliendo.

—Me alegro, si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

—Gracias abuela, lo soy.

Mentía, obviamente pero ¿qué tan feliz podría ser la abuela si le quitaba al marido a mi prima Victoire y el padre a ese pequeño o pequeña? Ni siquiera la abuela podría ser feliz si yo lo era, y bueno, ya lo había aceptado.

—Los demás no tardan en llegar, les dará mucho gusto verte, ya lo verás –sonrió.

—Claro –reí, pero lo dudaba.


	10. El Cobertizo

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, estoy aquí con otro one shot, de esta serie que no sé cuantos tendrá, pero bueno, ustedes disfrútenlo mientras dure, en fin, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan, sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos, ya saben que los aprecio mucho.

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

Observé el bonito día despejado, recostada junto al estanque, el calor comenzaba a cubrirlo todo, y no podía decir que eso me desagradara del todo, por el contrario.

—Eso sí que es vida, Potter –dijo la voz de Hugo a unos metros.

—Únete a mí, y vive la buena vida –estiré la mano en su dirección.

Hugo no aceptó mi mano, pero sí se recostó junto a mí, sin decir absolutamente nada, y es que desde que había sido honesta con mamá sobre mis sentimientos por Ted, mi vida se había detenido, y estancado ahí, era todo lo que era, la chica desviada, enamorada del prometido 10 años mayor de su prima.

—Es bueno que volvieras –argumentó.

—Tía Fleur no piensa igual.

—Al dementor con ella y su opinión ¿no lo crees? Ni siquiera es parte de la familia.

—Claro que lo es.

—No, ella es la mujer del tío Bill, del que si compartimos lazos sanguíneos, ella sólo es Weasley, porque se casó, pero no tiene tanta suerte –sonrió.

—Eres cruel –sonreí.

—Digo la verdad, además, la abuela ya le dijo que si no quería verte, podía dejar de venir, porque te prefería a ti, sobre ella.

— ¿Y qué dijo el tío Bill al respecto? –cuestioné.

—Respiró por fin, creo que está tan cansado como tú del tema _"Lily ama a Lupin, hay que separarlos cueste lo que cueste."_

—No había mucho que separar cuando algo es tan unilateral ¿no lo crees así? –reí.

—Aun así, tiene que ser complicado para ti ¿no? Digo, lo amas, pero…

—Llega el momento en que lo aceptas –admití –posiblemente, hubiese podido hacer algo y arruinar la relación de ellos, pero ¿por qué arruinar la vida de su hijo? Al final, ese niño también sería mi sangre, mi sobrino –suspiré.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón, aunque no completamente familiar.

—Nosotros no somos 100% Weasley –le recordé.

—Cierto –rió.

Me recargué en el hombro de mi primo, sabía lo mucho que odiaba que me gustara Ted, pero con el tiempo, había aprendido que era algo que ni él ni yo, podíamos cambiar, y como había dejado de ver a Teddy, eso había sido suficiente para que Hugo me perdonara y quisiera de nuevo.

—Sin duda alguna, ya extrañaba la comida de la abuela –sonreí.

—Lo sé –rió ella –ya era justo que volvieras.

—Así es Lily –admitió Rose –no es como si nos sorprendiera lo dañada que estás –me guiñó un ojo, sonreí.

Al parecer, el tiempo los había ayudado a tomar todo esto con humor, y me tranquilizó, un par de meses más, y las cosas se irán con el clima, y nadie lo agradecía más que yo, bueno, eso pensaba, tal vez, cuando volviera a ver a Ted aparecer ahí, babearía al instante, pero intentaría no hacerlo, verlo y tratarlo como uno más de la familia, un primo más, porque ahora eso era, mi primo.

—O—

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que volví a la vida familiar, pero no había visto a la nueva familia Lupin, y lo agradecía, me había dedicado a poner más de mi parte a mi relación con Lorcan, aunque ambos sabíamos que sin importar que se nos fuera la vida en ello, nos sentiríamos de la misma forma, él con su ex, y yo con Ted.

—La vida es difícil –musitó él.

—Y a nosotros, que en lo particular disfrutamos complicándola más ¿no lo crees?

—Creo que tenemos el premio de eso –rió.

—Lo sé, pero si lo vez, es bueno, al menos ninguno está engañando, y no sufriremos porque el otro no te ama.

—Bien dicho hermana –rió –digo, novia.

—Así es novio mío.

Me estiré hasta él y lo besé, tan apasionada como podía serlo con él, si la gente al final pensaría y nos vería como pareja, tenía que creer que estábamos el uno con el otro por amor, pasión, lo que fuese.

Me alejé cuando se me agotó el aire, limpié mi labial de sus labios, Lorcan se acercó de nuevo a mi rostro de forma bastante suave y romántica.

—Eres la chica más extraordinaria –me besó, tan suave y tiernamente, que me recordó a ese beso casto que Teddy me había dado hacía más de un año.

—Eres el mejor chico del mundo –sonreí, mientras él hizo un mohín –para mí, al menos, sigues siéndolo ¿bien?

—Por eso te adoro –me besó.

—Lo sé –le guiñé un ojo.

Nos dimos helado el uno al otro, éramos tan buenos pretendiendo que realmente estábamos juntos por amor, que incluso yo lo creería si me viera desde otra perspectiva.

—Tengo que irme –suspiró –pero nos veremos la siguiente semana ¿verdad?

—Ya sabes que sí –hice su cabello hacia atrás.

—Bien –me besó –te quiero –volvió a unir sus labios con los míos.

—Y yo a ti.

Lo acompañé hasta el caldero chorreante, donde dimos otra escena de afecto público, besos, caras tristes por tener que separarnos, todo un acto de primera clase.

Fui a casa, como siempre, por fortuna, en esta ocasión sí pude ser parte de la charla, ya que parecía ser para todo el público que quisiera involucrarse.

—Hablando de eso, tengo que decirles, que la próxima semana, traeré a mi novia a cenar –informó Al.

— ¡Tienes novia! –exclamamos sorprendidos.

—Pues sí, que James vaya a ser por siempre soltero, no significa que yo igual.

—Lily no sale con nadie tampoco –soltó James.

—En realidad, sí salgo con alguien.

Todos se quedaron callados, se observaron, y después a mí, juzgándome en secreto, suspiré.

—Es Lorcan Scamander, y tenemos 6 meses saliendo.

— ¡6 meses! –Chilló James –eso es mucho, y yo que creí que te escapabas con Lupin y…

—James –lo reprendió mamá.

—Cierto, eso es lo que puedes decir tú.

—Bueno, puedes corroborarlo, cada semana en el callejón Diagon.

— ¿No es peligroso salir con él? –cuestionó papá.

—No, no lo es, todo está bajo control con él, con nosotros.

—Sólo quiero que estés bien y no corras peligro, Lily –justificó papá.

—Por eso no le habíamos dicho nada –acepté.

—Me imagino que sus padres…

—El Ministerio está notificado, de nuestra relación.

—Me quedo tranquilo de ser así –sonrió mi padre.

—Sí, además ya está grandecita –soltó Al en mi apoyo.

—Bueno ¿qué tanto hermanita? –hizo un mohín coqueto James.

—No es de tu incumbencia –reí, poniéndome un poco roja.

—Es una niña –soltó mi hermano –es mayor de edad, pero sigue siendo tu princesita, papá.

—Y me siento orgulloso de ti por eso, cariño.

—Gracias papá –sonreí, victoriosa en dirección de mi hermano mayor.

Me relajé demasiado después de la confesión con mis padres sobre mi relación con Lorcan, ellos se relajaron, y bueno, es como si toda la situación pasada con Ted jamás hubiese pasado.

—Sólo espero que se comporten con ella –soltó Al.

—Oye –intervine –quiero hablar con Lorcan, posiblemente traerlo a cenar también ¿puedes traerla el domingo? –sonreí.

—Sí, hablaré con ella, pero si Lorcan no puede o quiere, tendrás que traerlo otro día porque no recorreré fecha.

—De acuerdo –sonreí.

La siguiente semana, mi tarde con Lorcan fue idéntica, demostraciones de afecto público, de todo y una larga charla sobre la razón por la cual le había dicho a mi familia sobre nuestra relación.

— ¿Entonces vendrás? –sonreí.

—Iré –aceptó.

— ¡Eres el mejor! –chillé emocionada y lo besé feliz.

—O—

Mi vista se desvió de los artículos que tenía que comprar, observé con atención a la pareja que se estaba besando con tanta pasión, que casi se estaban devorando el uno al otro, y mi estómago se hizo más pesado.

Hacía meses ¡MESES! Que no habíamos coincidido, en el callejón, en ningún lugar, y luego, después de meses, estamos en la misma calle, a unos metros de distancia, pero la forma en la que la estaba viendo, no me gustaba, sabía que había roto el vínculo, pero ver a Lily besando a otro hombre de esa forma, no me gustó.

No podía soportar el hecho de que sus suaves labios tocaran los de otro, o que su cuerpo estuviese siendo acariciado por alguien.

Seguía enamorado de ella sí, y en un nivel más grande, una semana después de su graduación de Hogwarts, era la última vez que nos habíamos visto, sí.

Pero entre Lily y yo…

Había terminado cediendo a ella, y le había hecho mía en el cobertizo del señor Weasley.


	11. Una Nota

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, de nuevo yo, con un shot más de esta serie, espero que la trama, el capítulo, todo en su general esté siendo de su agrado, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que nos están brindando (a la historia y a mí) por sus follows, sus favoritos y sus reviews, significan mucho para mí, así que bueno, sin más, nos leeremos pronto.

Por cierto, lo de la nota, lo tomé de una imagen que vi en tumblr, y no sé quien sea el autor.

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

Delphi elevó una ceja cuando arrojé la bolsa con los ingredientes de la poción de mi padre, obviamente estaba esperando los segundos correctos para comenzar a interrogarme, así que observó su manicura durante unos momentos más.

—La vi –le evité la espera.

— ¿En dónde? –sonrió emocionada.

Delphi no hablaba mucho al respecto de Lily, porque ella se lo había pedido, y no estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado entre ella y yo, estaba 100% seguro de ello, o ya lo habría comentado, pero desde que eran amigas, y yo me había alejado de Lily definitivamente después de hacerle el amor aquella tarde, mi prima-tía-familiar, se había vuelto demasiado reservada al respecto de Lily.

—En el callejón Diagon –murmuré –estaba con un tipo, comiéndose a besos.

—Oh, debiste verla con Lorcan –soltó sin darle importancia –son novios.

Me cuadré frente a Delphi, cruzándome de brazos ¿por qué demonios no me había dicho nada sobre Lily saliendo formalmente con alguien? Eso lo podría considerar traición.

—Su novio –solté.

—Sí, el chico es agradable y se llevan bastante bien, ya tienen 6 meses saliendo o más, no lo sé.

— ¿Y por qué apenas me entero yo? –elevé una ceja acusándola.

—Porque le dije que yo no hablaba contigo de ella, y es cierto.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?

—Porque los viste con tus propios ojos y no fui yo quien te lo dijo.

—Ya veo –solté enfadado.

—Ella está igual, digo, la pobre chica alucina un poco, digo sacó el tema de forma un poco discreta, si Victoire y tú ya… no –hizo una pausa –ella comentó que no sabía nada de ti o Victoire, tanto así que desconocía el hecho de si tenían una niña o un niño, y cómo podría llamarse –se burló.

— ¿Piensa que nos casamos? –elevé una ceja completamente consternado.

—Y que tienes un hijo/a con Victoire, creo que esa es la razón por la que te dejó marchar esa vez.

—Victoire no sería capaz de algo así.

—No, pero su madre es más cruel que la mía, y eso ya deja mucho que decir –se burló Delphi.

—Ya veo –murmuré.

—Ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente, deberías buscarla y decirle lo que sientes, Ted.

Me alejé de Delphi, tomé pergamino y tinta y escribí una nota que Del no pudo ver, cuando la tinta se secó, lo enrollé y se lo extendí.

— ¿Me escribiste una nota? –se burló.

—Quiero que se la entregues a ella.

—Ajá –sonrió encantada.

—Y que le digas que no me casé con Victoire y que no tenemos ni un hijo ni nada.

—La veré en un rato –me miró –dime ¿se la doy hoy?

—Sí –me encogí de hombros.

—Bien –sonrió –te será un poco incómodo al inicio cuando estés en esa familia de nuevo.

—Ella es lo único que me interesa –admití.

—Bien, bien Romeo, iré a vestirme y me iré a ver a Julieta –me guiñó un ojo.

Me distraje preparando la poción de mi padre en lo que Delphi se marchaba a su cita con la chica que me tenía loco.

Estaba extremamente inquieto ¿cuál sería la reacción de Lily al leer mi pequeña nota? Esperaba que no se negara la posibilidad de ser feliz conmigo, porque yo podía hacerla tan feliz como ese tal Lorcan, incluso más feliz.

—Estás extraño –soltó mi padre bebiendo de su poción.

—Me enteré que ella está saliendo con un chico.

—Teddy ¿sigues empecinado con ella?

—Estoy enamorado de ella, y es diferente, papá.

—Es demasiado joven.

—Mi madre también y eso no les ha impedido ser completamente felices ¿o sí?

—Es diferente…

—Sí, porque son mates, lo sé, ¿pero te es tan complicado entender el dicho de _"De tal padre tal hijo"?_ –Bufé –me enamoré de Lily, papá y lo intenté, dejarla libre, pero no puedo, si es decisión de ella no volver ahora sin vínculo, lo aceptaré.

—De acuerdo, si ella decide aceptarte a pesar de todos los años que los separan, de que estuvieses a punto de casarte con su prima, entonces, yo no podré decir nada.

—Gracias papá –sonreí.

—Odio esta poción, odio que no pueda llevar azúcar o miel –frunció el ceño, haciéndome sonreír.

—Pensé que estarías acostumbrado.

—O—

Bebí mi soda cuando Delphi me comentó el hecho de que Ted me había visto con Lorcan y que ella le había dicho que era mi novio, quise investigar más ¿se había encelado? ¿Habría enloquecido aunque sea un poco ante la idea de otro hombre tocándome?

Una sensación de placer volvió a recorrer mi cuerpo entero al recordar la sensación de sus dedos acariciando mi piel desnuda, de sus labios recorriendo cada parte de mí, sentirlo en lo más profundo de mí ser.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? –Cuestionó Delphi –Lily ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, estoy bien –la tranquilicé.

—Por cierto, él me pidió que te diera esto –me extendió un trozo de pergamino.

—No, gracias, prometí que…

—Bueno, pues ellos no te han jugado limpio, chica linda.

— ¿De qué hablas? –cuestioné.

—Ted y Victoire… ella, si se embarazó de alguien, ese alguien no fue Ted.

Un escalofrío me recorrió completamente al escucharla decir eso, les había dicho a todos sobre el hijo de ellos y nadie había desmentido nada, me aguanté el llanto.

—Tampoco se casaron –soltó Delphi –Ted le dijo a Vic que no la amaba más, y que no podía casarse y condenarse a ambos al martirio eterno.

— ¿Cuándo pasó eso? –la interrogué.

—Una semana después de tu graduación, el día después de esa última reunión, donde no soportó la forma que Fleur te trataba por su culpa.

Había terminado con Victoire después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros en el cobertizo del abuelo ¿entonces por qué rayos no me buscó en todo ese tiempo? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Y no me buscó por?

—Yo creo que deberías hablarlo con él, es la persona correcta y…

—Le dije a Lorcan que aceptaba casarme con él porque pensé que Ted solo… que él sólo…

Me había usado, tal y como lo había dicho Hugo, había obtenido la oportunidad de estar entre mis piernas, siendo el primero en tenerme, y se había ido, se había casado con mi prima, a tener la hermosa familia que él quería tener.

Por un momento lo odie con toda el alma.

Observé el trozo de pergamino, no lo había leído desde que Delphi me lo dio, hacía una semana exactamente.

— ¿Puedo saber que te ocurre? –preguntó Lorcan.

—Hablé con Delphi –admití.

—La prima-tía del chico ¿no?

—Sí –suspiré –no se casó con Vic.

—Vaya –soltó sorprendido -¿y eso?

—Le fue infiel con alguien más.

— ¿En serio? –elevó las cejas.

—Se acostó conmigo –murmuré –y canceló su boda, pero no me buscó –le reproché al chico incorrecto.

—Hubiese sido bastante espantoso para Victoire si él hubiese hecho algo así ¿no lo crees?

—Tienes razón –acepté.

—Ya pasó un tiempo, dio el primer paso, debería contar ¿no lo crees? –me sonrió.

— ¿Debería? –cuestioné temerosa.

—Debería –afirmó Lorcan –deberías buscarlo, Lily, ya sabes nuestra ventaja ¿cierto? –sonrió.

—Eres el mejor, Lorcan.

—Lo soy –aceptó orgulloso de sí mismo.

—Espero que en algún momento, llegue alguien a quien puedas amar al menos un poco de lo que amaste a Hannah –sonreí.

—Eso espero, y deseo que seas feliz con ese anciano –reímos divertidos.

 _"Querida Lily,_

 _Nunca fue Victoire. Te amo. Tal vez soy viejo para alguien tan lleno de vida, pero siempre estaré aquí. Esperaré. Con amor._

 _Teddy."_

Mi corazón dio un vuelco ante las palabras escritas de Ted en ese trozo de pergamino, pero no podía ir corriendo a buscarlo, después de todo, él no lo había hecho cuando terminó con mi prima, no, ya sabía que se vería raro, pero si hubiese dicho esas palabras, informándome su rompimiento, todo sería diferente, ahora quizás, estaría recostada sobre su pecho, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amo, o estaríamos ocupados, haciendo el amor.

— ¿Todo bien cariño? –interrogó mi madre.

—No lo sé ¿algo que tenga que saber? –sonreí.

— ¿Cómo qué? –frunció el ceño consternada.

—Hace tiempo fui honesta contigo sobre lo que siento por Ted Lupin, y no dije nada cuando se lo comentaste a Vic, porque era lo correcto.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso? –elevó una ceja.

—Al ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Vic y él en realidad no se casaron? –Mamá suspiró.


	12. Promesa a Cumplir

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, ya son las 10 de la noche, y yo aquí actualizando, en fin, quiero avisarles, que sólo serán quince capítulos en total, e informarles que al menos ésta historia de ellos sí tendrá un final feliz, para que no me estén reprochando en los reviews sobre que soy una muy mala persona y que siempre les hago sufrir xD sí soy una mala persona, pero al menos no en esta historia, jajajajaja, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo (y ya perdónenme por el final de LAQ; ya ha pasado un año casi 6 meses, y siguen sin perdonarme) Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, significan muchísimo.

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

Observé la hoja caerse del calendario, 2 semas habían pasado desde que le envié esa nota con Delphi, y la verdad, gran parte de mí, deseaba verla aparecer de inmediato, arrojándose a mis brazos y diciéndome que me amaba y que había tardado mucho en decirle que la amo.

Desde luego ella no era así, y yo tampoco, para mi desgracia, todo dependía de ella, se lo había prometido a mi padre; que aceptaría de buena gana si ella no quería estar conmigo, me reía de mí mismo y mi estúpida promesa, había estado tan seguro de que ella querría estar conmigo, digo, después de todo Lily había estado conmigo de esa forma, había dejado que hiciera de ella mía.

— ¿Sigue sin aparecer? –investigó Delphi.

— ¿Estás segura que le diste la nota? –quise asegurarme.

— ¿Tenía que hacerlo? –Sonrió cuando la observé –sí, Ted, se la di, pero ¿en serio? ¿Una jodida nota?

—Le prometí a mi padre que…

—Oh, bueno, ¿estás al tanto de que aceptó casarse con Lorcan?

Las palabras de Delphi me dejó atónito con esa información ¿cómo rayos iba yo a saberlo? Si todo lo que sabía de Lily me lo contaba ella.

—Sugiero que la busques –murmuró Delphi.

—Clero, me aparezco en la Madriguera, y le digo a Fleur que me agende una cita –me burlé.

—Bueno querido, a quien le interese más hablar.

Fruncí los labios, ella tenía razón, pero como me había dicho papá, quizás Lily, no había o mejor dicho, sí le importaba que había estado saliendo con su prima por tantos años, porque no era tonta, obviamente sabía que entre Vic y yo había una relación completa, y no sólo de manita sudada.

—Puedo pedirle verla en el callejón…

—No, cítala en tu apartamento, sabe dónde vives ¿no?

—Sí –aceptó Delphi.

—Ahí podremos charlar tranquilos.

—Bien –se levantó.

La vi garabatear algo en un trozo de pergamino, lo ató a la pata de su lechuza y abrió la ventana.

—Espero que vaya –admitió ella.

—Yo igual, yo igual.

—Realmente, Ted, Lily y tú me agradan como pareja, se ven lindos.

—O—

La lechuza se posó en mi cabeza, haciendo que casi me diera un infarto, pero sabía que era de Delphi, su lechuza era la única que confundía mi cabello con un nido.

 _"Querida Lily,_

 _Tengo un par de atuendos, y no sé por cuál decidirme, ocupo tu ayuda ¿sí?_

 _Delphi."_

— ¿Quién te manda lechuzas tan temprano?

—Delphi –le sonreí a Lysander, el hermano gemelo de Lorcan.

—Oh, no has hablado con Lupin ¿o sí?

—No –acepté –no me retractaré de casarme con tu hermano, tranquilo.

— ¿Tan buenos fueron los argumentos de tu madre para no ir tras Ted Lupin? –sonrió Lysander.

—No es eso, pero… tengo que elegir entre él y mi familia, y… es mi familia.

—Sí, y Lupin la persona que te hará inmensamente feliz, Potter, deberías hablar con él.

—No quiero –admití.

—Bueno, eso ya es diferente, si es tu decisión y no la de tu tía Fleur, supongo que está bien.

—Gracias –sonreí.

—Lorcan regresa mañana.

—Justo para la boda –sonreí.

—O—

Me arreglé el cabello por milésima vez, era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde el cobertizo, ya había tardado 15 minutos, y no era normal en ella.

La lechuza se posó en la mesa, con una nota, me apresuré, sujeté el pergamino y leí.

 _"Teddy:_

 _No soy tan ingenua; lamento no poder ir, y es mejor, que no sigas buscándome, voy a casarme con Lorcan, él es fabuloso, y lo amo a él._

 _Lily."_

La furia me inundó de inmediato, y agradecí que no estuviese frente a mí, diciendo todo aquello.

— ¡Qué pasó aquí! –Chilló Delphi.

—Lo siento, me enfadé –me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Ella? –Negué a su interrogación –menos mal.

—ME mandó una nota, va a casarse con Lorcan. Lo ama.

—Eso explica –me mostro la invitación.

—Espero que sea feliz –acepté.

—Bueno, debiste buscarla y no enviar la nota, sólo te devolvió el gesto.

—O—

Observé el corsé blanco, Rose y Dominique se habían encargado de elegir la lencería para esa noche, pero ni Lorcan ni yo, teníamos interés en todo aquello, ya que no habría noche de bodas.

—Te ves hermosa –dijo una voz conocida, levanté la vista y observé incrédula por el espejo.

— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –me giré de inmediato.

—Quería que habláramos, eso es todo.

—Bueno, yo te dejé en…

—Sí, claro que lo amas, pero vamos, _princesa_ –mi corazón se agitó al oírlo llamarme así –sí lo amas, nada impide que hablemos ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo –me encogí de hombros.

—Te amo –dijo como primer punto –no sabía que sentías por mí, por eso no la dejé –dio un paso hasta mí –y prefería casarme con ella antes de estar lejos de ti.

— ¿En serio esa es tu justificación? –me burlé, y por un instante, su cabello fue verde fluorescente.

—Mi padre es un hombre lobo –me confesó.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver tu padre en esto, Ted?

—Mucho, soy un metamorfo, como mi madre –su cabello cambió de color, tal y como una guirnalda de luces, sorprendiéndome, dio un paso más hasta mí –tengo un porciento de licántropo, así que mi padre creyó que… bueno, yo creí que te había señalado cuando nos conocimos, pero él dijo que no, que lo que tu sentías por mí era por el vínculo, unos sentimientos falsos, así que tendría que romperlo.

— ¿Romperlo? –fruncí el ceño.

—El día de tu graduación –murmuró, él me dijo que no era justo, que tenías derecho a enamorarte…

— ¡Y nunca pasó por tu cabeza de chorlito que me enamoré de ti! –Bufé –de ti, sin vínculo, sin señalamiento, un amor puro e inocente, del que una niña puede sentir, y que fue transformándose, creciendo, tal y como yo.

Retrocedió, claramente sorprendido de mi arrebato, le había dicho por una nota que amaba a otro, y en ese momento, estaba contradiciéndome.

—Aun así –solté –voy a casarme con Lorcan.

—Lily…

—Bueno, tú preferías casarte antes de alejarte de mí, bueno, estoy igual, sólo que…

—Perdón –interrumpió mi madre –Ted, Lorcan te envía esto.

—Ah –lo observó sorprendido –gracias.

—Ve a cambiarte –le ordenó –vamos Lily, te ayudaré, la boda está por comenzar.

—Gracias mamá.

—Ginny –la llamó Ted –sólo quiero que sepas, que yo la hubiese podido hacer más feliz –sonrió.

Salió del lugar, dejándome sola con mamá, que no dijo nada, me ayudó a colocarme el vestido.

—No vayas a irte con él –pidió.

—No lo haré –reprimí el llanto –voy a casarme el día de hoy, como lo prometí –sonreí.

—Lily…

—No –me negué –ni ustedes, ni su familia, quieren que él y yo estemos juntos, no nos quieren felices.

—Cariño, no es así…

—Me dejaste creer que se había casado con Vic.

—Y fui una estúpida por eso –admitió mamá.

—Quien lo dijo fuiste tú.

Mamá sonrió ante mi comentario, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a terminar de ayudarme a arreglar, los demás estaban ocupados, después de la nota de Ted, le había pedido a Lorcan adelantar la boda y aceptó.

—Te ves hermosa –dijo papá en la puerta.

—Gracias papi –sonreí.

—Soy el hombre más orgulloso y afortunado de tenerte como hija –besó mi frente.

—Y yo de tenerte como padre –sonreí.

—Bien –se aclaró la garganta –vamos, la ceremonia no tarda en comenzar.

Toda la gente ya estaba en su lugar, claro que estaba demasiado nerviosa para mirar con detalle, quería soltar a papá e ir corriendo a buscarlo, pero le había dicho a mamá que no escaparía, y a papá, le había dicho que me casaría con el rubio a quien le había presentado, ese día, como lo había prometido.

Lorcan me observó desde el altar, sus ojos brillaban, y su sonrisa estaba radiante, así que me contagió, sonreír a la par, la gente sí creería que nos amábamos.

—Bueno, chico –habló papá –estoy dejando en tus manos a mi pequeñita Lily, mi capullo, y mi princesa, cuídala, o te asesinaré.

—Lo haré –sonrió –voy a hacer de ella la mujer más feliz.

—Más te vale, no me hagas arrepentirme de permitir esto.

Lorcan besó el dorso de mi mano, le sonreí nerviosa, y me giré hasta el ministro, que sonreía divertido, supongo que efectuar muchas bodas, había perdido el encanto, y ya no era algo bonito, ya era divertida tanta cursilería.

—Comencemos –habló y todos se sentaron.


	13. Antes o Después

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, antes de que lo noten, el "capítulo one shot" de hoy, no podría ser considerado como tal, ya que es demasiado corto, en fin, quiero decirles que esto es algo ocurrido antes del capítulo 12, para que no se confundan, y el siguiente capítulo (que también será corto) va antes que esto, claro que esta es por parte de Ted y la siguiente será por parte de Lily, muchas gracias por el apoyo, sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos, significan mucho para mí, espero que sea de su agrado :)

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

La puerta del despacho de Remus Lupin se abrió, dando paso a una joven de cabello rubio platino y puntas azules.

—Hola Remus –saludó.

—Delphini –contestó en un tono tranquilo.

—Estás bastante tranquilo ¿no lo crees?

— ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?

— ¿Te pusiste de acuerdo con Fleur Weasley para fastidiarlos y así, desistieran de estar juntos?

—Estás loca…

— ¡Que tú te negaras por tanto tiempo estar con Nym, no significa que Ted sea un cobarde, él ama a Lily, y debería estar luchando por ella, no dejándola casar con otro tipo.

—El prometió que aceptaría la decisión de Lily.

—Sí, y ella estaría besuqueando a Ted, si sus acciones no estuvieran bajo coacción de la loca de Fleur Weasley ¿no lo crees?

—En realidad, no sé de qué hablamos –aceptó.

—Lily se estará casando con Lorcan en unas horas –soltó –y tu hijo está hecho una fiera, porque te prometió que lo aceptaría, pero… tanto tú, como la familia de Lily han estado jugando sucio, ellos son unos idiotas, jugándoles limpio a su familia aprovechada, que están haciendo de todo, por separarlos.

—Es complicado –contestó Remus.

—No me interesa, hablaré con Tonks, y le preguntaré que tan al tanto está ella.

—Ella no sabe nada, lo sabes.

—Pues ya debería saberlo.

—No vas a meterte Delphini, ellos no están hechos el uno para el otro.

— ¿Y quién lo dice? –Bramó -¿tú y los Weasley-Potter? –Negó -¿ya ves que sí hay cosas peores que la magia oscura o ser un mortífago?

—Cuida tus palabras –murmuró enfadado.

— ¡Y tú cuida tus acciones! –golpeó el escritorio con las palmas abiertas.

—Delphini…

—Ted es mi familia, y voy a apoyarlo, porque… tal parece que su padre no puede.

—Que sea realista, no significa que no quiera verlo feliz.

—Bueno, no hubieses inventado lo del vínculo, y hecho que renunciara a ella.

—Yo no… ¿cómo lo sabes? –soltó sorprendido.

—No soy tan idiota como Ted –aceptó.

—Vaya…

—Le pregunté a Nym –aceptó.

—Ya lo sabe.

—Quiere hablar contigo, y Oops, creo que va a pedirte el divorcio.

—Delphini –le gritó, pero no esperó.

—O—

Observé a Delphini, que estaba enfadada, sonreí, ya que siempre ponía una mueca graciosa cuando estaba enojada, claro que no dije nada, o se pondría histérica.

—Ni se te ocurra… -se quedó callada cuando una lechuza golpeó la ventana.

— ¿Quién es? –pregunté.

—Un amigo –arrojó el pergamino a la chimenea.

— ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

—Pelee con tu padre, y bueno, como todo Lupin de sangre, es un idiota cobarde, te fajaré los pantalones.

— ¿En serio? –reí.

—Haré que hables con Lily.

—Ella no quiere, ama a otro.

—Que bien, no importa, pero sabrá de tu boca todo, no por una estúpida nota.

—Va a casarse en unas horas.

—Por eso decidirás ¿ahora o después?

Me quedé callado, si hablábamos antes, quizás, tendría una oportunidad para que no se casara con Lorcan, podría robarme a la novia, sonreí, esa posibilidad me gustó.

—Hablaré con ella ahora.

—Alto –me detuvo –no puedes ahora.

—Pero… tú dijiste…

—Hablarás con ella, antes de la boda, pero no ahora.

—Bien –fruncí el ceño en desconcierto.

—Vayamos a cenar, tengo hambre.

Delphini eligió un lugar muggle, donde se relajó notablemente, no entendía su furia, en un momento parecía un terremoto, y al segundo, era más tranquila y tierna que un oso de felpa.

— ¿Segura que estás bien?

—Hablé con Victoire.

—Oh ¿qué dijo? –sonreí incómodo.

—Que eres un idiota, cabeza de torposoplo.

—Wow –reí.

—Que no comprendía porque eras un idiota y no habías buscado a Lily al segundo después de que la dejaste.

—Espera… yo no… jamás le dije…

—Ella ya sabía que Lily te gustaba, incluso antes de que tú lo notaras, la forma en que siempre la buscabas, la mirabas, le hablabas.

—Sí que fui muy obvio entonces.

—No te dejó porque también sabía lo que la pequeña Lily sentía por ti, pero era muy joven, así que fue el vínculo que los mantuvo unidos por años, por eso le sorprendió que no fueras a buscarla cuando lo de ustedes terminó.

—Bueno, hubiese sido más sencillo si su madre no fuese una…

—No culpes a Fleur Weasley de tu falta de carácter y decisión, Ted.

Observé a Delphi, no comprendía porque estaba hablándome así, siempre había respetado mis decisiones, y sólo se había limitado a intentar convencerme de lo que se suponía era correcto, jamás me juzgaba.

— ¿Segura que todo está bien? –cuestioné.

—Todo estará bien, si tu charla con ella va del lado correcto –murmuró.


	14. Decisión

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, nueva actualización, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo-one shot-viñeta xD ya saben, el siguiente será el final, sí, sin epílogo, sin nada más, sólo me queda decir que muchas gracias por el apoyo, sus reviews, sus follows y sus favoritos, significan mucho para mí, espero que sea de su agrado :)

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

Ginny Weasley observó a su hija, estaba dolida porque le habían ocultado la verdad, y es que desde que la boda de su sobrina se canceló, todos quisieron culpar a la pobre de lo ocurrido, y Ginny se sentía culpable, si hubiese guardado el secreto de su hija, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido, igual que cuando evitó que Fleur fuese al baile de Navidad, con su hermano Ron, aquella vez en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y parecía que jamás le perdonaría aquello.

—Es complicado, Lily –habló a la nada cuando la jovencita se alejó.

—O—

Se levantó cuando el fugo revivió, su marido salió de las flamas verdes, le sonrió encantado.

—Cariño –fue hasta ella para besarla –hace años que no me esperabas –rió -¿ocurre algo?

—Lily ya sabe que Ted y Vic no se casaron.

—Eso explica todo –suspiró.

— ¿De qué hablas? –se cruzó de brazos.

—Remus Lupin fue a mi oficina.

— ¿Nuestro profesor? –frunció el ceño.

—Es el padre de Ted, y quería hablar sobre nuestros hijos y su romance.

— ¿Quiere abogar por ellos?

—No –se rió –quería que alejara a mi hija de su hijo ¿puedes creerlo? –negó divertido.

—Así que ahora nuestra hija 10 años más joven que _su_ hijo, es la mala influencia, se negó a ver que su hijo como un pervertido.

—Tiene buena escuela, sus padres tienen una diferencia de edad igual que la de Lily y él.

—Oh, sólo por eso eligió a Lily –negó Ginny.

—Pudo elegir a Roxie –sonrió Harry.

—Estás comenzando a defenderlo ¿por?

—Porque… bueno, Lily tiene que ser feliz y todos estos años, sólo ha sido Ted.

—No, ahora es Lorcan.

—Cariño –se rió –esa relación es más fría que el corazón de Voldemort.

—Pero son tan lindos y…

—Exacto ¿cuántas peleas teníamos y tenemos nosotros, cariño?

—Es decisión de ella, no nuestra, Harry –soltó tajante Ginny.

— ¿Y ella sabe que opinamos eso?

—Claro que lo sabe –frunció el ceño Ginny.

—Eso espero, que Lily sepa que tiene que ser feliz con alguien, y que si ese alguien es Ted, bueno, nosotros lo aceptaremos, sin importar nada más que su felicidad.

—Ella está consciente de eso, amor.

—Vayamos a la cama, estoy cansado.

Harry y Ginny subieron a su habitación tranquilamente, con los planes de hablar con su hija referente a lo que habían estado hablando entre ellos, al respecto de que si a quien quería era a Ted, debería estar con él.

—O—

Observé a Lorcan, estaba sin expresión alguna, me había estado escuchando atentamente, y claramente estaba evaluando mi desesperación, él no sabía que había pasado, así que suspiró, y ni siquiera me interrogó, como esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Bien, está bien, adelantaremos la boda.

—Gracias –sonreí feliz, abrazándolo entusiasta.

—Claro que pensé que habías hablado con Ted, y que venías a cancelar la boda.

—No he hablado con él y no importa –sonreí.

—Claro que importa _Lily,_ si tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz con quien amas ¿por qué casarte conmigo?

—Porque eres muy sensual –bromeó Lysander –y no lo digo porque seamos idénticos, vamos preciosa, si este tipo no quiere casarse contigo, yo lo haré.

—Cuéntale porque te lo digo –pidió Lorcan.

Pasé demasiado rato contándole a Lysander lo que había ocurrido, y él me interrumpía cada dos por tres, así que duré el tripe de lo normal en terminar el relato.

—Comprobado, las mujeres son tan complicadas, pero si ustedes quieren, cásense y sean felices.

—Gracias por tus deseos Lysander –sonrió divertido Lorcan, observándome.

—Es más complicado de lo que parece.

—Sí, tu familia no te quiere, esa es mi sabionda conclusión.

—Ellos sí me quieren –fruncí el ceño.

—No, eso es lo que tú quieres creer.

Pasé esa noche en el apartamento de Lysander, aunque se ofreció a dejarme su cama me negué, ¿para qué hacerlo dormir mal? Si ya sabía de antemano que yo no podría hacerlo, la nota de Ted seguía dándome vueltas en la cabeza.

—Cariño, pensé que seguías dormida.

—Ah, no, pasé la noche con Lorcan.

— ¿Son tan cercanos? –me miró sorprendida.

—Adelantamos la boda –informé.

— ¿Estás embarazada? ¿Por eso la prisa?

—No, nos amamos tanto, que no podemos esperar a estar juntos.

—Múdense juntos.

—El Ministerio nos dice que sólo casados podemos vivir juntos.

—Ah –contestó confundida Ginny.

Subí a mi cuarto a tomar una merecida ducha, y creo que el gesto hizo que mi madre creyera que Lorcan y yo éramos sexualmente activos.

—Lily, cariño, saldré, nos veremos en la cena.

—Claro mamá –grité desde la ducha.

—Te quiero.

—Yo a ti –sonreí.

No importaba cuanto insistiera Lysander en que ellos no me querían, porque de hacerlo me dejarían ser feliz con Ted, yo sabía que mis padres, a su manera, querían lo mejor para mí.


	15. Al Final

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, hemos llegado al final de la historia, no me queda más que agradecer el enorme apoyo que le han dado al fic y a mí, sin duda cada review me daba la inspiración necesaria para continuar, cada favorito y cada follow, yo no escribo para ellos, pero significan mucho para todos los autores, el saber que su trabajo está gustando a algunas personas, muchas gracias por todo, en serio que sí, muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han llegado hasta esta parte, a quienes llegarán a leerlo aun después de que esté terminado, muchas gracias por leer este fic, espero de todo corazón que fuera y sea de su agrado.

Ya lo saben, si encuentran algún desperfecto, no duden en comunicarlo en su review, si es que quieren dejar alguno.

* * *

Salí al balcón, el viento meció mi cabello y mi bata, normalmente eso me habría provocado frío, de no estar en un lugar tan cálido como lo era Florida en esa época del año, Lorcan y yo teníamos planes para todo, pero con el adelanto de la boda, supongo que eso se fue a la basura, nuestro acuerdo de que no habría luna de miel, y lo que eso conllevaba, quedó en el olvido, y aunque no puedo quejarme a que su desempeño fue bueno, considero que había más pasión de la que siempre creí que habría en un encuentro sexual entre nosotros, sobretodo porque era yo, la otra parte del acto.

—Has estado muy seria desde que salimos de la recepción.

—Lo siento –le sonreí incómoda, jamás cruzó por mi cabeza que él podría ser tan pasional conmigo, y más que nada, que yo pudiese hacer algo así con Lorcan, bueno, en realidad, con la única persona con la que me había imaginado en esas situaciones era con Ted, al menos, había podido estar con él así, una vez, _mi_ primera vez.

—Ahí vamos otra vez ¿A dónde quieres escapar? –Hizo una pausa –o mejor dicho ¿con quién?

—Oh vamos –me reí –si quisiera huir, lo habría hecho.

— ¿En serio? –avanzó hasta mí, me sujetó de la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al mío.

—Sí, Lorcan, estoy segura –él se alejó de mí.

—Luces sexy –me halagó, cambiando de tema.

—Gracias –volví a cerrarme la bata, ya que él la había abierto al sujetarme.

—No estás muy feliz.

—Oye –me detuve un segundo –tú estás muy feliz.

— ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Eres mi esposa ahora.

—Exacto –acepté, frunció el ceño.

—No sé de lo que hablas –se excusó.

—Claro que lo sabes, lo hemos hablado cientos de veces, Lorcan –me acerqué a él.

—Entonces ¿querrías haberte casado con él?

Fue un shock inmenso que duró tan poco que el hombre frente a mí no lo notó.

— ¿Recuerdas nuestra cita? –Elevó una ceja confundido –claro, en Marruecos, cuando me dijiste que no habría nada…

—Sí, recuerdo –me interrumpió.

—De ida a España, tuvimos el mejor sexo de la vida –sonreí –fue cuando supe que no habría nadie en el mundo que pudiese hacerme más feliz.

— ¿Ni siquiera Ted Lupin? –me tensé ¿a qué tanto era capaz de llegar mi familia para asegurarse de que realmente dejaría a Ted en paz?

—Lorcan, Ted Lupin no es mejor que tú ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de él?

—Posiblemente el cobertizo de tu abuelo no fue la mejor opción para tu primera vez, claro que pudiste detenerlo, o él decirte que buscaran un mejor lugar que aquél, pero…

—No importó el lugar –murmuré.

— ¿Entonces? –cuestionó.

—Que yo jamás, jamás, le conté a Lorcan que entre Ted y yo hubo algo así, por lo tanto –lo amenacé con mi varita -¿quién eres tú?

—Tuviste sexo con un extraño –se burló.

—Un extraño, que pensé, que era mi marido ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con Lorcan?

—En realidad _princesa,_ yo soy tu marido.

Todas las facciones de Lorcan fueron desapareciendo, dejando a Ted frente a mí, con un ir y venir intenso en su cabello, sonrió de lado, y me hizo bajar la varita cuando aprovechando mi estupor, se acercó a mí.

—No… yo…

—Lorcan nunca estuvo en el altar contigo, fui yo –sonrió.

— ¡Caíste tan bajo para casarte conmigo! –chillé colérica.

—No fue caer bajo, y sólo te engañé un poco para casarte conmigo –sonrió aún más.

—Mi padre te matará –aseguré.

—No lo dudaría, pero tu padre y tu madre, orquestaron el truco, hablé contigo antes, para saber si todo esto sería necesario o no –rió.

— ¿Y Lorcan? –Cuestioné –él…

—A él se le ocurrió y Delphi perfeccionó todo –sus ojos se volvieron dorados –por cierto, ellos tuvieron una extraña conexión, una chispa, y está bien, porque eso significa que no soy el único pervertido bueno con mi padre tendría que…

Fui hasta él, pensando en besarlo, pero mi coraje en ese momento, era más grande aun, así que le propiné unos buenos golpes, hasta que me sometió, había hundido su nariz en mi alborotado cabello.

—No tienes idea, de todo lo que sería capaz de hacer por ti, princesa –se sujetó del barandal, aprisionándome aún más -¿no eres feliz de ser mi esposa?

—Por supuesto que no –bufé, pero en realidad, lo que no me gustaba de ser su esposa, era la forma en la que lo era, yo había creído que era Lorcan, de saber que era Ted, disfrazado, bueno, no hubiese estado con ese humor fúnebre.

—Lo siento, cariño, hemos consumado el matrimonio –sonrió.

—Oh, por eso el mal sexo.

—Vaya, golpe bajo –se burló –Lily, de ser yo el que estuviera en el altar siendo yo mismo ¿te habrías casado? –tragué saliva y mis vellos se erizaron ante su pregunta ¿tendría que ser honesta o seguirlo castigando por sus actos?

—Al menos no hubiese pasado toda la ceremonia en huir con alguien con quien en realidad me estaba casando –solté.

—Ahora estamos casados –contestó tranquilo, abrazándome –eso debería bastar.

—Tal vez para ti, pero no para mí.

Entré a la elegante suite matrimonial y me dirigí de inmediato a la ducha, dejando a Ted bastante serio, debería dejar de ser tan malditamente dramática, ¿qué más quería? Mis padres por fin aceptaron que amaba a Ted y que nada más me haría feliz, ahora era su esposa, ante los ojos del ministro y por lo tanto ante toda la comunidad mágica, y en lugar de estarlo disfrutando, estaba ahí, en la ducha, sola, con pensamientos funestos, ahora comprendía porque Lysander decía que las mujeres somos muy complicadas respecto a todo.

Cuando salí de la ducha, él no estaba, así que busqué desesperada una nota o algo ¿se habría ido sin decirme nada? Maldita fuera mi suerte, volví a vestirme, sequé mi cabello y me recosté en la cama después de los hechizos pertinentes de limpieza, estuve esperándolo, pero el cansancio me venció, necesitaba hablar con él, y explicarle que a pesar de todo, sí, era feliz porque era su esposa, pero iba a darle su espacio, antes de buscarlo.

—O—

Entré a la suite matrimonial cerca de las diez de la mañana, y la vista me dejó encantado, Lily dormía todavía, las sábanas estaban alrededor de su cuerpo, dejando su desnudes cubierta ligeramente, normalmente hubiese envidiado a las telas, pero ahora ella era mi esposa, y podía tenerla todas las veces que yo quisiera… y que ella lo permitiera, claro está.

Volví a la realidad cuando escuché el servicio al cuarto, así que regresé en mis pasos y acepté el desayuno, avancé de nuevo hasta la cama y gatee hasta ella, pegué mis labios a su cuello y mis manos quitaron la sábana, Lily se quejó, como señal de que había sido arrancada de los brazos de Morfeo para estar en los míos, me sonrió.

—Buenos días, Princesa –saludé.

—Hola, _amor_ –me sonrió, dulce y tierna, pegando sus labios a los míos.

—El desayuno está listo –murmuré desde su boca.

—Genial –se alejó –ya tengo hambre.

—No lo dudaría ni un momento –sonreí divertido.

—Tengo que reponer energías, y si yo tengo que hacerlo, tú también –sonrió.

—Me estás llamando anciano –me reí.

—Sólo un poco, pero ahora, eres _mi_ anciano.

—Pues para tu información, yo no necesito recobrar energía –me levanté, fui hasta ella sujetándola de la cintura, y la arrojé sobre la cama, subiéndome de nuevo sobre ella.

— ¿En serio que no lo necesitas? –Susurró en un tono sexy, pegando sus labios sobre mi cuello, ocasionando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, sonrió –es bueno saber que no es necesario para ti.

Lily separó sus piernas, para rodear mis caderas mejor, tragué saliva, esa chica era tan descaradamente hermosa y atractiva, soltó una risotada al confirmar que no necesitaba desayunar nada antes de, bueno, quizá, todo lo que necesitaba de desayuno, era su cuerpo cada mañana hasta que realmente me fuera imposible conseguir que mi amigo funcionara.

—O—

Aparecimos en la Madriguera dos semanas después de la boda, normalmente sólo iban a ser tres días, pero había conseguido que en el trabajo me dieran más permiso, la pelirroja que estaba sobre mis brazos me besó, y se movió para que la dejara sobre el suelo, su piel estaba un poco más bronceada, no demasiado, ya que habíamos pasado la mayor parte de los días en la habitación, y sólo salíamos por las noches, aunque no mucho tiempo.

—Hola familia –saludó con una sonrisa.

—Veo que encontraste el regalo debajo de la envoltura –bromeó Ginny.

—Sí, lo hice –contestó con una auténtica sonrisa –gracias por lo que hicieron por mí, y por él.

—Soy un rebelde –comentó Harry –cuando su padre vino a pedirme que te alejara de él, bueno pensé ¿y si hago que se casen? –rió –pero Lorcan se había adelantado a mis planes, él y Delphini.

—Que Merlín proteja a esos muchachos, ha sido bueno de su parte solucionar la novela que se han estado haciendo ustedes dos –murmuró Molly Weasley –ya era hora de que se dejaran de andar por las ramas y siguieran el camino con flechas y todo.

—Lo sé abuela –sonrió Lily y la abrazó.

—Sólo espero que después, no busques a una prima de Lily para cambiarla –soltó la voz de Fleur, haciendo que todos se giraran –la hicieron bien ¿no? –observó al matrimonio Potter.

—Sí, claro que se te olvidó, Fleur, que llegaría el momento en que dejaríamos de lado tu palabrería y apoyaríamos a nuestra hija –murmuró Harry.

—Es lo que debimos hacer desde el principio, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no es así, chicos? –Ginny sonrió en dirección a nosotros.

—Así es –admití.

Fui en dirección a _mi esposa,_ la sujeté de la cintura y la besé tan apasionadamente como se puede besar a tu chica frente a sus padres, Fleur gruñó incómoda, pero no pudo hacer ningún otro comentario ya que Molly Weasley le dedicó una mirada furibunda, para que no se atreviera a hacerlo.

—Estaré dentro, cuando se vayan…

—No nos marcharemos pronto, tía Fleur –sonrió Lily –me gustaría que toda la familia se acostumbre a Ted.

—Ya la familia está acostumbrada a él…

—Sí, pero ahora es _MI esposo,_ así que tienen que acostumbrarse a eso, y no como Teddy, el novio de Vicky.

Tenía una fuerte sensación en que los padres de Lily, y los abuelos de ella, habían puesto al tanto a toda la familia de que en realidad la jovencita pelirroja no se había casado con Lorcan ese día, sino conmigo, y no sé cuántos días les había tomado hacerse a la idea de que ahora estaba con Lily y no con Victoire, pero todos me trataron como si fuese una vez más parte de la familia, ya no era el pervertido, y Lily había dejado de ser la desviada chica que se había enamorado de alguien 10 años mayor cuando sólo tenía 9.

—O—

Mamá caminaba de un lado al otro en la cocina, preparando la cena, Albus y su novia irían a cenar, así que estaba histérica queriendo que todo quedara de maravilla, para impresionar a la chica, Lily solo sonreía mientras seguía comiendo su helado directamente del bote.

—Deberías dejar de comer helado, la cena estará en unos minutos, niña –me reprendió.

—Lo siento –sonreí y clavé la cuchara.

—No hemos podido hablar bien –admitió mi madre, sujetándome de las manos –he estado bastante agitada con el trabajo y lo siento por eso.

—Madre, ya soy oficialmente la señora Lupin –sonreí radiantemente, amaba como sonaba mi nombre acompañado del apellido de Teddy –está bien, ahora tengo a mi familia, _esposo._

—A veces se me olvida lo mucho que has crecido.

Observé a mi madre y sonreí, habían pasado exactamente dos meses y medio desde mi boda con Ted, y no podía culpar a mis padres por seguir sus vidas, yo ya tenía la mía aparte, claro que le había extrañado horrores a mamá.

—Hay algo que quiero que sepas –murmuré, con la cuchara llena de helado, mi madre se giró y frunció el ceño.

—Voy a castigarte si sigues comiendo helado antes de la cena –soltó con su tono de mamá mandona.

—Estoy embarazada –sonreí.

La noticia tardó unos segundos en procesarla, se cubrió la boca y sus ojos se cristalizaron ante el inminente llanto, fue hasta mí y me abrazó fuertemente, por mi cuerpo se extendió un calor agradable, así que le regresé el abrazo gustoso.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? –interrogó.

—Dos meses –me encogí de hombros, intentando contener mi sonrisa, pero no pude, terminé con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Cuándo pensaban decírnoslo? –me reprendió.

—Él todavía no lo sabe –admití –le pregunté a la abuela, cuando no tenía idea de que realmente estaba embarazada, y ella me dijo que siempre informó al abuelo después del tercer mes.

—Yo le informé a tu padre en el mismo instante en que me enteré –admitió –la noticia de James fue en una cena romántica, le compré un sonajero y se lo di, le costó entender la indirecta –rió mamá –de Albus, bueno, el medimago nos informó a ambos.

— ¿Cómo se enteró de que venía en camino yo?

—En cuanto me enteré, no pude esperar a contarle, así que le envíe un patronus, informándole la noticia –rió divertida –estaba a mitad de un juicio en el Wizengamot, Ron dijo que se puso histéricamente feliz, y gritó a los cuatro vientos "Oigan todos, seré padre por tercera ocasión".

— ¿Todos aplaudieron y lo abrazaron? –sonreí divertida.

—Lo expulsaron de la sala y no pudo testificar.

—Eso tendría que ser lo más maravilloso que se pudiese testificar.

Mamá dejó de reprenderme cuando seguí comiendo helado, me veía de vez en cuando, con sus ojos chocolate brillando de felicidad, no podía creer que a tan poco de haberme casado con Ted, estuviese embarazada, no es como si lo hubiésemos planeado, pero tampoco es como si lo hubiésemos estado evitando.

—Huele delicioso, Ginny –murmuró Ted entrando a la cocina –hola, princesa –me besó.

—Hola cariño –sonreí – ¿quieres helado? –sonreí.

—No, gracias –admitió.

—La cena estará en unos minutos, ve a avisarles, por favor, Lily.

—Yo iré –sonrió Ted y se alejó.

— ¿Vas a seguir manteniéndolo en la ignorancia?

—Hoy no es el día, no durante la cena, al menos.

— ¿Por qué no? –Cuestionó mamá –esa joven va a ser parte de la familia, deberías…

—Ya lo sé, es sólo que Al va a proponerle matrimonio en la cena, y no quiero… ya sabes, opacar su momento.

—Cierto, además, es mejor que le des la noticia en privado y ya después, informen a los demás.

—Lo haré –sonreí.

Ayudé a mi madre a servir la cena, Albus charlaba con papá, Ted y James con la novia de Albus, al parecer la chica había logrado simpatizarle de más a mi esposo, fruncí los labios, sino fuese porque salía con mi hermano, pensaría que estaba con Al para acercarse a Ted.

—Se ve delicioso –murmuró Ted, sin quitar la vista de mí, sonreí negando divertida.

—La señora Potter cocina delicioso, pero eso ya debes saberlo ¿no? –interrogó la novia de Albus.

—Desde luego –me sujetó de las caderas, sentándome en su regazo y besó mi mejilla.

—Lo que más le gusta a Ted que ha hecho mi madre, es Lily –argumentó James tranquilo –te puedo jurar que ama comérsela –nos observó divertido, papá se aclaró la garganta.

Me senté en la silla junto a Ted, que en ningún momento negó el comentario de James, haciendo que mi hermano sonriera de lado, era un desgraciado burlón, pero ya llegaría mi momento de vengarme, claro que en ese momento, lo único que tenía en mente era ¿cómo darle la noticia a Ted?

—Ese silencio incómodo es afirmación –sonrió divertido mi hermano.

—Cállate, o te patearé hasta que no te funcione bien… el cerebro –completé.

—Niños ¿quieren dejar de pelear? –pidió Albus.

—Sí, por favor –pidió Ted, sujetando mi mano.

—Bien –contestamos en un tono de regaño al unísono James y yo.

La cena fue espectacular, hubo lágrimas, risas, de todo, hacía mucho que no la pasábamos así, y bueno, tomando en cuenta que Ted estaba ahí como parte de la familia y era bien tratado, no tenía como agradecerle eso a mis familia, sonreí al verlo salir del baño, secándose el cuerpo, iría a trabajar, aunque no quería que se fuera.

—Algo te incomoda ¿qué es? –me interrogó.

—Tengo algo que decirte –admití, levantándome de la cama.

—La cena de anoche fue buena, tu familia me acepta ¿tiene que ver con eso?

—No –murmuré.

— ¿Entonces? –Su cabello cambió de color –Lily, cariño, me estás asustando.

—Es que… en realidad nunca hablamos del tema, y ni siquiera ahora que estamos casados, y no sé…

—Y estás usando mucho el "Y" ¿Qué ocurre, princesa?

—Hablé con mi abuela, y bueno, me hizo darme cuenta que jamás hablamos sobre… tener hijos.

—Lily –se burló Ted –hemos pasado más tiempo en la cama teniendo sexo a hablando ¿estás de acuerdo en eso? Es normal que aún no tengamos planes para los hijos, ya vendrán con el tiempo.

—El tiempo –murmuré.

—Sí, con el tiempo –contestó yendo hasta su ropa –digo, es muy pronto, ni siquiera tenemos tres meses de casados, yo pensaba esperar hasta el año y…

—Bien –murmuré.

—Estoy bromeando –sujetó mi cintura y besó mi mejilla –no quiero hijos.

Las palabras de Ted me dejaron congelada, no quería hijos ¿por qué rayos no se cuidaba? No todo era mi maldita responsabilidad, tomé la almohada y se la arrojé, en un completo momento de histeria, no sabía si era por el embarazo o por mí.

—Oye –se burló –que agresividad.

—Eres un imbécil, si no quieres hijos, bueno, pues debiste cuidarte –bufé.

— ¿Debí? –Rió –no es muy tarde para hacerlo…

— ¡Estoy embarazada!

La noticia lo congelo, estaba por ponerse la camisa, pero cuando reaccionó de lo que significaban las palabras "Estoy Embarazada", aventó la camisa sobre la cama, fue hasta mí, me sujetó de la cintura y me elevó, girando conmigo, completamente extasiado, su cabello era un desastre, iba de un color a otro, me estrujó fuertemente cuando me colocó sobre el piso.

— ¿Cuánto? –interrogó lleno de felicidad.

—Dos meses –hice un mohín.

—Esta es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mi vida –volvió a sujetarme, para girar conmigo –te amo, princesa –me besó suavemente.

—Claro, claro, ahora sólo porque sabes que…

—Desde luego que no –me giró, dejando mi espalda contra su pecho, y colocó sus manos sobre mi vientre –tener un hijo contigo es lo más maravilloso que hubiese podido cruzar por mi cabeza, Lily, me encanta la idea.

—O—

El día era completamente soleado para fortuna de Lily y mía, la familia de ambos se había reunido en la Madriguera para el evento, mi joven chica corría de un lado a otro ocupada con todo lo que faltaba, mientras que yo me encargaba de atender a los invitados por su orden, habíamos usado la Madriguera porque era donde cabrían todos, y los abuelos de Lily muy amablemente nos habían permitido usar su casa como sede del evento.

No cualquier evento, era el primero que ella y yo dábamos como pareja, matrimonio, como padres, Delphi estaba a lo lejos con Lorcan, su romance iba de maravilla, y Lily y yo lo agradecíamos, porque los habíamos elegido como los padrinos de nuestro primer hijo.

—Ted –habló Delphi, con mi hijo en brazos –dime ¿seguro que es tu hijo? Porque es hermoso, idéntico a la madre, así que dudo que tenga un poco de ti –rió divertida.

—Veamos –le quité el pequeño gorro que Lily había obligado a nuestro pobre hijo a usar.

Saqué una pequeña paleta y la coloqué en su mano, para fascinación de todos los presentes, el cabello espeso y castaño de mi hijo cambió al mismo tono verde de la paleta que sostenía, y cuando la quité de su mano, su cabello fue a un azabache que acompañó su llanto desesperado, levanté la vista hasta Delphi y sonreí.

—Eso te despeja las dudas, supongo ¿no es así? –cubrí los cabellos de mi hijo y le devolví la paleta.

—Bastante bien guardado lo tenían ¿no? –se burló.

—Algo por mínimo tenía que haberme heredado ¿no lo crees? Ya que en efecto, es tan perfecto como su madre.

Me alejé de todos, que se acercaron al bebé, para ver como su cabello cambiaba, Lily estaba en la cocina, revisando como iba la comida, la sujeté de las caderas y la giré hasta mí, le sonreí fascinado, era tan hermosa, acerqué mi rostro al de ella y rocé sus labios con los míos.

—Si no te hubiese besado ese día ¿crees que hubiésemos terminado aquí? –sonreí.

—Posiblemente no hubiésemos recorrido ese camino, pero cariño, yo nunca me hubiese dado por vencida hasta tenerte para mí, porque soy una desviada –sonreí ante sus palabras.

—Y yo un pervertido –la besé –por eso, somos el uno para el otro –ella rió.


End file.
